The Truth Behind The Lies
by Lady Athena Lionfire
Summary: Completed A DracoGinny fic set a few years after Hogwarts, Draco is arrested for the murder of a muggle family, the Dursleys to be precise and Ginny is to be his defence attorney.
1. Default Chapter

The truth behind the lies  
  
Disclaimer: This all belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, so don't sue, cos I'm broke.  
  
A Draco/Ginny fic, set a few years after Hogwarts, Draco is arrested for the murder of a muggle family, the Dursleys to be precise, not that Harry is bothered, Draco knows he is innocent, and he needs the best wizard defence attorney around, well who else but Virginia Weasley.  
  
In a medium sized house on Privet Drive, a family say and watched TV, the mother was a thin horse faced woman who went by the name Petunia Dursley, her husband Vernon Dursley was a large man with a large red face, he was sat next to a large man whose layers of fat were only just hidden by his plain shirt and trousers, his name was Dudley Dursley. "I saw the woman next door using bleach on her dainties, well, I just cannot believe the shortcuts people will take, I have never used bleach, I use elbow grease, thats why my whites are white!" Vernon nodded and chuckled to himself, "Best wife and Mother in the area, and all because you work hard, with no shortcuts." Dudley smiled at his mother, "your the best Mum, can I have some ice cream?" Petunia nodded and went into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a large bowl of ice cream, sauce and sprinkles covered it so it looked like a small multi coloured mountain. "I saw Potter this morning, he was walking in broad daylight wearing a cloak, freaks like him should be shot, its a crime against nature!" Petunia nodded and then changed the subject, she hated talking about her sisters son, her nephew, as a baby he had been orphaned and Petunia and Vernon being his only family had been forced to look after him, they always turned a blind eye when Dudley had punched him. "It's good natured fighting, thats all it is!" Dudleys Aunt Marge would boom, then she would laugh and slip him a twenty pound note.  
  
Outside the Dursley residence a tall man with light blonde hair stood and listened, with a sneer on his face he waited patiently, his wand in his right hand, in his left a muggle shot gun, he wore black leather gloves, and a long black cloak. "Stupid muggles like them should be killed before they harm themselves, its for their own good." Taking aim at the window he blasted it away using his wand, he laughed at the frightened looks on their faces, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!!" Vernon roared, laughing he pointed his wand at Dudley, "Stupid muggle, now why did you have to say that? Well, it doesn't matter, because before you die, you'll watch your family die in agony." Once again he laughed a cold hard laugh, that filled Vernon Dursleys heart with fear, he then watched as the stranger used the Cruacius curse on Dudley, making Dudley scream in pain, finally the man said calmly, "Avada Kadavra," Vernon saw a green light and his son slumped to the floor, on his face a look of horror, five minutes later Petunia joined her son, on her face the same look of horror. "I could torture you, make you wish you were dead, make you scream for death, but I won't, you've had to watch your family die, your own flesh and blood in agony, Avada kadavra." The man smiled as Vernon fell to the floor, finally he took aim at each of his victims, putting a round of bullets in them, putting the gun in his inside pocket he apparated out of the house, the police arrived a few minutes later, a few minutes after that Ministry of Magic officials arrived, wiping the memorys of each policeman and sending them away.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
A tapping noise was the first thing that woke Harry Potter up, it took him back to the days when his aunt Petunia would knock on the door of his cupboard, demanding he woke up. Next to him his girlfriend Hermione Granger stirred in her sleep and then woke up, "Harry, what is it?" She groaned blinking as the light of the morning hurt her still bleary eyes. Harry rolled over kissing her on the cheek, "It's just an owl, you stay there, I'll get it." Rolling out of bed Harry opened the window, the owl that flew in and perched next to Hedwig was unknown to him, but shrugging he took the letter off its leg and gave it some Owleo's, the latest in designer owl food, unbelievably created by Fred and George who had gone into creating pet food as well as the best pranks and tricks.  
  
Opening the letter he scanned it's contents before shaking his head and reading it again,  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that on the night of the 26th of January your aunt, uncle and cousin were mrdered in cold blood by an unknown assailant. Please rest assured that we are doing all we can to find the assailant.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
Chief of Police, Muggle attacks department  
  
"Harry, Harry, what is it? Whats wrong?" Looking up Harry saw Hermione was looking at him, concern written over her face, "its, well, its the Dursleys, they were, they were murdered, last night, by an unknown assailant." He stopped when Hermione wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug, "Harry, I'm so, so, sorry, I know you never liked them but, I just wish it was anybody but them." Harry nodded, but then looked up with a slight smile, "I know, I should but I can't feel upset, I hated them all of my life, they hated me, but I just know I should feel upset, I can't though, I just can't." Hermione nodded, "Harry, if you don't want to feel upset then don't, the only good thing that ever came attached to your aunt was your mother, and thats it, go to the funeral then get on with your life." Harry nodded, "Thanks Hermi, I don't know what I would do without you."   
  
"Well, you wouldn't have sex, or write letters or get decent cooking, I basically think I am your carer sometimes." Harry laughed, "How many carers will have sex with me?"   
  
"None, thats why you need me." Laughing again Harry kissed Hermione on the mouth, "I love you, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and I love you more."   
  
*********************************************************  
  
The light from the open fire lit the small study up, giving it a warm glow, sitting in a deep plush chair Draco Malfoy stretched his legs out and rang a bell by his chair, moments later a girl of about fourteen opened the door and walked in curtsying and then standing to his right. He looked at her uniform approvingly, she wore simple robes of a chocolatey brown colour and her makeup was light, her long brown hair was piled on top of her head and a few strands fell in front of her face. "How is the uniform Mariana?" Mariana smiled and looked up to look him in the eye, "It's wonderfull Mr Malfoy, I can't thank you enough for giving me this job." Smiling Draco said, "No thanks necesary, please ask cook to make me a roast beef sandwich, and no crusts, I hate crusts." With another curtsey Mariana dissapeared, since he had gotten his own house after Hogwarts Draco had decided against using House Elves, he found that hiring squibs was easier and he didn't face the anger of Hermione Granger who was the founder of the Protection Of Magical Creatures League, or P.M.C.L.  
  
Ten minutes later Mariana returned a scared expression on her face, "Mr Malfoy sir, theres a lot of men from the Ministry here to see you." Draco nodded, he was confused, wondering why they felt the need to visit him, since leaving Hogwarts and escaping from his fathers clutches he had made sure he didn't do anything illegal, but he also made sure he stayed out of the publics eye.  
  
"Let them in," he ordered standing by the fire, he waited for them to come in, five men walked in, they were wearing the dark blue Police Ministry uniforms. in front of them a tall young man with dull brown hair held out his hand and Draco shook it wearily, "I think I should recognise you, but I just don't remember your name." The man laughed and said, "Malfoy, I wouldn't expect you to remember me, but I remember you, I'm Police Chief Neville Longbottom." Draco felt his jaw drop, "Neville, you, look so different, I never expected you to join the police." Neville shook his head impatiently, "Yeah well, you and your goons were to busy kicking the living shit out of me to notice what I could do, I suppose though it surprised everyone when they found out I was good at catching criminals. Which brings me to the reason I'm here. A week ago a muggle family by the name of Dursley was murdered, the assailant AK'd them, then emptied a round of bullets into each of them." Frowning Draco raised a silvery blonde eyebrow at Neville, "What has it got to do with me?" Stepping forwards Neville pulled out a pair of muggle handcuffs, "Draco Malfoy you are under arrest for the murder of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, you have the right to remain silent, anything you wish to say will be written down and used in a court of law." Slapping the handcuffs on Draco's wrist he watched Draco waiting for him to say something, opening his mouth Draco frowned, "Neville, I'm innocent, I didn't do it."  
  
"Malfoy, witnesses saw a man fitting your description outside the Dursley residence arounf the time of their murder." Shoving Draco forwards Neville walked him to the door, "I'm innocent, I didn't do it, you have to believe me! I'M INNOCENT!!" Draco screamed, as a Ministry official knocked him unconcious with his wand.  
  
  
A/N Okay, this is the first chapter of my new story, I just love Draco/Ginny fics so I thought I would write one. I also know that people hate it when they are asked to write reviews, but I would appreciate some reviews, but no flamers, i don't like flamers, they are just mean. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Truth Behind The Lies  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I'm only saying this to avoid being sued, also a small group of lawyers are standing behind me carrying blunt instruments. I OWN NOTHING!!! THEY ALL BELONG TO JK ROWLING!! WHOSE MOVIE RULED!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Harry, good to see you, hows things?"   
  
Neville Longbottom asked as he crossed the small dingy room to shake hands with Harry who was fighting back a group of secretarys, none of them Neville noticed with a grin actually worked in the Police Ministry department.   
  
"I'm fine, I think, well at the moment I'm having trouble with female stalkers, Hermione sends her love." One of the secretarys gave Harry an accusing look,   
  
"Who's Hermione?" She asked her bubble gum pink coloured lips forming a pout.   
  
"My girlfriend," Harry explained, almost immediatly they left and Harry let out a sigh of relief. As Neville reached him he could tell that Harry wasn't losing any sleep over his familys death, *then again, he's seen so much death, a few more shouldn't bother him.* He mentally chided himself, before reaching out a hand and shaking Harrys, wincing Harry pulled his hand away and tried to rub the circulation back into it,  
  
"have you been working out?"  
  
"Well, when you're in charge of muggle enquirys you tend to need the extra strength when dealing with wizards with wands." Harry laughed and pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket,   
  
"I got your owl, you said you got the murderer, who is it?"  
  
"yeah about that, well, you won't believe me."  
  
"Try me, Neville I was brought up with muggles who didn't tell me that I was a wizard until I was rescued by Hagrid, I managed to deal with that I can deal with anything you throw at me." Neville sighed, he knew Harry was right,  
  
"It was Draco Malfoy."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Diagon Alley held everything you could wish for, brooms, wands, clothes, books, pets, Dark materials, but of course no decent wizard would buy dark materials. The newest building held something that no wizard ever hoped to need, Lawyers, the reason that the building was new, was because Lawyers in general were a new idea to the wizarding community.  
  
I'll start at the begining.  
  
In the beginning was the wizard, and the wizard had two sides, good and evil, when evil or good was arrested by the ministry a simple little potion was used, a truth potion. The Truth potion forced the drinker to tell the truth, but in the second raising of You-Know-Who, nobody knew who to trust, nobody knew if the potion had been tampered with, and eventually the Truth potion was banned all together. But how could you tell who was innocent and who was guilty? A half blood wizard by the name of Justin Fitch-Fletchly came up with an idea that would change the lives of witches and wizards forever, Lawyers.  
  
Witches and Wizards new out of Hogwarts went to muggle law schools, and eventually a wizarding law school was opened, and the first student to sign up after a few years of wondering about her life was Virginia Weasley.  
  
Ginny Weasley now sat behind a large antique desk, a large pile of papers sat in front of her and on her desk in a silver frame a picture of her brother Ron and his two best friends sat waving at her, smiling she watched as the smiling Harry kissed the smiling Hermione, laughing she tapped the frame, "Cut that out you." The figures went back to waving. Standing up she took another look around her office, the walls were painted in a dark coral colour, it had never been her favourite colour but it looked elegant and her boss had insisted it was a suitable colour for a lawyers office.  
  
Turning she let out a shriek as she looked into the fire, a head was poking out of the flames, gulping Ginny tried to remember how she knew the woman. She was a beautiful woman with long silvery blonde hair, her icey blue eyes were puffy from crying and mascara ran down her face, her nose was red and her lips held no lipstick.   
  
"I'm Narcissa Malfoy, I came here because I know you can help, your my last hope Miss Weasley." Ginny was surprised at the sight of the once beautiful but haughty woman, she was also surprised at the lack of scorn in her voice.   
  
"I know you must find it odd, that me, a Malfoy, needs help from you a Weasley, ironic really, but please hear me out." Ginny nodded and Narcissa's head dissapeared, a minute or so later she appeared in the room, coughing from the soot, her clothes a wrinkled mess.   
  
"Here, let me help you clean off," pulling her wand out she used a simple cleaning spell and Narcissa was once more her usual immaculate self.   
  
"Thankyou, Miss Weasley, now I must tell you why I am here. I'm assuming you will know my son Draco?" Ginny nodded and Narcissa continued,   
  
"Of course you will, you must be his age at least,"  
  
"I'm a year younger, I was in the year below him at Hogwarts." Narcissa nodded again,   
  
"Of course, how silly of me to forget, it was you brother who was in Draco's year. But I am not getting to the point am I? Two weeks ago a muggle family by the name of Dursley were murdered, the police say witnesses saw a man with silvery blonde hair about Draco's age near the house at the time of the murder. Two nights ago they arrested Draco for the murder of the Dursleys, he is innocent though, he may have gotten into trouble at Hogwarts for fighting with people, your brother I believe was his main target, for that I appologise. But he would never murder somebody, his father well, he wanted him to go into the 'family business', Draco though well, I suppose he took after me, I hate to see people hurt, dead, even upset, and so does Draco, he refused to work with Lucius and with money he had saved up bought his own house."  
  
"Mrs Malfoy, I will talk to Draco as soon as possible, it is important for me to get Draco's side of the story, to find out where he was, I am sure though that this matter will be resolved. I give you my word that I will do my best to get to the truth, I just hope it will be enough to help him." Narcissa nodded and blew her nose on a piece of tissue, standing she shook hands with Ginny and left the office, as Ginny watched her leave she suddenly felt as if she was being dragged deep into a case that could leave her in ruins.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Malfoy? Your kidding? But, I thought he had become a recluse?" Neville shrugged,   
  
"For reasons that only he can provide Draco Malfoy murdered your family."  
  
"But are you sure? What about his father Lucius Malfoy, they are very similar." Neville shook his head,   
  
"I talked to your aunt and uncles neighbours, they saw a man, with blonde hair, about twenty five, twenty six and at least six foot tall, the description just didn't fit Lucius, who I admit was my first suspect, but I'm afraid it could only be Draco." Harry sighed and shook Nevilles hand,   
  
"thanks Neville, I better be going now, Hermione will be worried,"  
  
"Of course, send her my love." Harry nodded, and walked into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley, where he apparated back to his apartment.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Draco woke with a start, his head was throbbing and when he touched the lump on the back of his skull he could feel something sticky, bringing his hand to his nose he realised the sticky substance was blood. "Finally woken up I see." Looking around the cell he saw he wasn't alone, sitting in the far corner a burly man with tattoos on his bare arms was grinning at him, Draco noticed that some of the mans teeth were missing.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked wincing as the pain in his head got worse,   
  
"Me? I'm just a small time thief, waiting for my trial, I'm going to Azkaban most likely for a year or two, its my own fault really, as the boss says, if your going to do the crime, make sure you don't get caught." Smirking Draco recognised the quote of one belonging to his father,   
  
"I take it 'the boss' is Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"yeah, how did you know?" Draco shrugged, and stared out of the small window,  
  
"Everybody knows Lucius Malfoy, of course, some better than others." He suddenly wished that he was still living at home, he knew if he was Lucius would just make a threat to the lives of a few ministry members and Draco would be free, but then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be free, if the cost was his dignity.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Narcissa sat in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor and pretended to be busy, her whole life seemed to be spinning in circles, her only child arrested for murder and her husband always away, she knew as well he was having an affair, but she didn't care anymore.   
  
"You are a pathetic figure of a woman, where is your pride girl, if you want him to stop the affair, tell him!" Narcissa glanced up, in front of her a portrait Lucius had, had painted of her shook its finger angrily,   
  
"You never used to cry and moan to yourself, if you wanted something done you did it yourself. You know what your problem is don't you?" Narcissa shook her head warily, not used to being rebuked by a picture,   
  
"You are spoiled, to much of this living like a queen, having your every whim catered for, look at you now, can't stand up for yourself, can't do anything." Narcissa stood up and walked over to the picture, in her whole life she had never felt so angry, a new calm seemed to take over her and she shook her finger at the picture who was smirking.  
  
"I may have everything I ever wanted, I may have things done for me when I could do them myself but I am Narcissa Malfoy and I can and will tell him to stop! You hear me, he will not rule my life anymore!" The portrait cheered and a sudden noise at the doorway made Narcissa turn around guiltily. Standing in the doorway was Lucius, his wand was pointed at her heart,   
  
"Lucius, your home early, how was work?" Narcissa managed to say before Lucius crossed the room and grabbed her arm roughly,  
  
"Narcissa, you are my wife, you will behave as I tell you, I don't ever want to hear you talk about me in that tone again!"  
  
"Lucius, please, your hurting me, stop it." Sneering Lucius slapped her across the face, and cowering Narcissa tried to gather her courage,   
  
"STOP!" Surprised Lucius let her arm drop and Narcissa moved away from him quickly, "Stop it Lucius, I am your wife not an object you can just yell at and humiliate, I am a human being, I have thoughts and opinions, that must be counted, I will no longer be talked to as if I am a child. You no longer hit me, I no longer do as you bid!" She stopped suddenly when Lucius snarled and punched her hard across the face, her lip stung and she could feel blood dripping down her chin, blows rained down on her and Narcissa weakly defended herself. A blow to her head knocked her unconcious, and Narcissa slumped to the floor, "YOU WILL OBEY ME!" Lucius yelled as he grabbed her roughly by the arms and slung her over his shoulder, heading upstairs he could hear her skull banging against the walls and banister rails.  
  
  
*okay peeps, how do you like chapter two? Hope its not to confusing, badly written, or both. anyways review please.* 


	3. Chapter Three

The Truth Behind The Lies  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, okay you know the drill, I don't own nowt! It all belongs to JK Rowling, bless her little cotten socks! (and yes I am from Lancashire but no, not all of us sounds like that not even i sound like that)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ginny walked quickly through the already crowded streets of Diagon Alley, even though it was only early in the morning, Ginny was finding it difficult to get through the crowds of people. She had often wondered if the people ever left at night to go home, it always seemed to be the same people, the same old woman complaining about the price of potion ingrediants, the same kids admiring the latest broomstick model, and the same old Ginny Weasley, hurrying through the crowds, already late for her meeting.  
  
Her meeting was with her new client, he had been arrested for the murder of three muggles, three muggles who were also the only family of Harry Potter. Her brothers best friend and her...Well she wasn't sure how he stood in her life, she knew her long time crush on him had gone but she sometimes wondered what could have happened. Her clients name was Draco Malfoy, anybody who went to Hogwarts with him would describe him as arrogant, snotty, evil and the hated enemy of Harry Potter. Already Ginny could see the evidence was against him, but that was where she came in. As Draco's defence attorney it was her job to prove he was innocent and to also hopefully find out who would frame him. It wasn't going to be an easy case, but Ginny was confident, she had already proven the innocence of a dozen or more people and at the same time proven who had commited the crime.  
  
She found Draco sitting on a hard wooden chair, his face was emotionless, like Narcissa he had silky silvery blonde hair and ice blue eyes, blonde eyelashes framed his eyes. Although he was sitting down she could tell he was tall, he was also muscular, *probably from playing Quidditch* she mused to herself as she sat down infront of him, arranging her robes comfortably.  
  
"Hi Mr Malfoy, I'm going to be your defence attorney." Ginny said brightly, Draco remained silent, and Ginny wondered if he had heard her.   
  
"I said.." She was cut off by Draco,  
  
"I heard what you said,"  
  
"Then why didn't you say anything?" Draco snorted, "What could I say? I'm not going to bless your little cotten socks just because you've agreed to help me." Ginny could feel herself beginning to blush, and she silently cursed herself for blushing so easily.   
  
"You don't have to 'bless my little cotten socks' as you put it, but you could have at least have acknowleged that I spoke." Opening her case she pulled out a stack of parchment and a quick notes quill, setting them down in front of her, if Draco even noticed that she had moved he didn't show it, instead he just sighed and stared at the door. "Draco, is it alright if I call you Draco?" Draco shrugged and Ginny assumed that meant yes, "Draco, just tell me where you were on the 26th of January?"   
  
"Not that it is any of your business but I was at my home."  
  
"Can anybody account for you being there? Draco rolled his eyes, "no, I gave all my staff the night off, yes I know, suspicious sounding but I felt they needed to relax, with the recent trouble with other magical communities they were getting nervous." Ginny nodded, knowing all to well what was happening, any foreign witches and wizards were being attacked by people who blamed foreigners for Voldemorts second upraising.  
  
"My cook and maid are both from Russia, my maid though was followed by a hooded stranger, she was so scared I let her have the night off. I know you're probably thinking this is all crap, why would evil old Draco Malfoy let a simple serving girl have the night off?" He glared at Ginny angrily, "But then again, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I didn't doubt your story, why do you feel the need to prove yourself? To argue with me?"   
  
"Because of who I am! I'm Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, Death eater in training, evil, arrogant rich bastard, but if you look at my arm you'll see I have no dark mark, I left home years ago, but to everybody else that doesn't matter, to them I am just another Malfoy, another Slytherin." Standing up Draco pulled his sleeve up, his arm was bare, no sign of a dark mark, but Ginny already knew it wouldn't be there, when Narcissa had told her he hadn't joined she had believed her, she could tell Narcissa was worried about her son, she also knew Narcissa was just another mother who knew her son better than he knew himself.  
  
Turning Draco walked towards the window, he had been surprised when Ginny Weasley had walked in and announced herself as his defence attorney, he hadn't meant to be so rude but his wound on the back of his head hadn't been healed and having spent the night on a hard wooden bed his mood was not good. What had also surprised him was Ginny's appearance, he remembered her at Hogwarts having been skinny, but tall, with no apparant figure, and rather plain looking, she was now tall curvy and beautiful, her robes were immaculate and her long wavy red hair was pinned up on top of her head with a few strands hanging loosed around her face.   
  
"Draco, your head, great Merlin, what did they do to you?" Ginny was insantly standing next to him, her wand in hand, after a few minutes of her muttering various healing spells he could feel his head begin to stop stinging, and the dizzy feeling he was beginning to get was gone.  
  
"It was just a bump, but I thankyou for fixing it."  
  
"Draco! That was not a bump, who did this to you?" Draco shrugged, "ask Longbottom, they are his men." Ginny smothered a laugh,   
  
"Neville? In charge of men? You're kidding right?" Draco laughed a hollow laugh,   
  
"Nope, he seemed to take pleasure in arresting me." Turning he sat back down in his chair, and stared at the wall, sensing she would get no more from him she turned to leave, as she did she heard him say something so quiet it was almost a whisper,   
  
"I'm innocent."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY, I ABSOLUTELY FORBID YOU TO DEFEND MALFOY!" Ginny sighed, she could have predicted Ron's outburst, because deep down she having the same argument.   
  
"Ron, listen, I know he's a Malfoy, and you all hate Malfoys but, he's innocent this time, I can feel it." Ron snorted and Ginny felt herself getting angry,   
  
"And anyway Mr high and mighty I'm twenty five years old, I have my own apartment, you cannot order me around like I was a kid of twelve!"  
  
"Oh Great, thats how it is, is it? You get your own apartment and forget about Harry, forget all he's done for you because of old Slytherins. This is how you repay him? You are not fit to call yourself a Weasley!" Hurt Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes,   
  
"I'm just doing my job Ron, I'd have thought you of all people would have understood that." Ginny remembered the day Ron had burst in through the front door waving a set of Quidditch robes, he had made the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team as a Seeker, which meant in a few years time he would be competing against Harry for the position as Seeker on the England Quidditch team. Harry had understood then, but she wondered if he would understand now.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry, but you understand I have to defend him, don't you?" Harry had been deep in thought and he shook himself out of his reverie and smiled, "Yeah I understand Gin, but I want to know, is he really innocent, because the evidence is against him." Ginny sighed and nodded, relief seemed to wash over her and she felt better than she had felt for days.   
  
"Harry, I'd stake my career on the fact he's innocent, something happened to him that changed him, sure he's sarcastic, annoying, and a big, snotty git but he's an innocent sarcastic, annoying, big, snotty git." Harry laughed and reached a hand out, taking Ginnys in his own he shook it,   
  
"Well then Miss Weasley, is there anything your pig headed brother and I can do to find out who did it?" Ron let out a low growl and moaned, a sign that he had given in,   
  
"Fine, but I'm not going to help you pick up your career when he is sent to Azkaban." Ginny grinned and hugged Ron,   
  
"Thanks Ron, thanks Harry, you guys are the best!" Harry laughed and Ron's ears turned red,   
  
"No problem, I may not be related to you, but you are still my little sister, in a manner of speaking, anything I can do to help let me know." A sudden thought struck Ginny and she reached out a hand moving Harry's fringe slightly revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar. It was the scar given to him by Voldemort when he was one year old, the curse used was the same curse used to kill his parents and now his aunt, uncle and cousin.   
  
"Harry, would you say that people are more than willing to help you if they know who you are?" Harry looked confused but nodded, "Don't worry, I haven't gone mad, could you get Fudge to give you all the information you can find on what happened that night and any clues they have as to who it was?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I could try, but I think Hermione might have more chance. She recently got promoted to a position of being the Minister Of Magic's assistant." Ginny grinned and clapped her hands together, "Okay guys, listen up, Ron I need you to talk to the neighbours, just say you are from the police, transfigure something to look like a muggle detectives badge, Harry you and Hermione at the moment hold a lot of influence over Fudge, use that to get unlimited access to Malfoys file." Ron looked sceptical and said,   
  
"What are you going to do while we do all the work?"  
  
"Thats obvious, I need Draco close by so I can talk to him when I need to talk to him, I'm going to apply for Dracos bail, untill the trial he will be free to go where he pleases, he will wear a magic bracelet that will let the ministry know if he tries to apparate out of the immediate area and if he tries to remove the bracelet it will grow smaller." Harry looked impressed and Ron just sighed and transfigured a banana into a detective badge.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Narcissa woke up with a sharp pain in her head, looking round she saw she had been locked in a bedroom, her wand had been taken away from her and the windows locked. "Damn," She said to herself as she examined the windows, one of the windows was ajar slightly and pushing it Narcissa managed to get it open just enough for her to fit through. Looking around the room she searched through the cupboards for a rope or sheet or something she could use to climb down the side of the house, she now wished she hadn't insisted on the bedrooms being at the top of the house, the house was at least four stories, and it was a long way down. In one of the wardrobes she found a collection of old broomsticks, she recognised them as belonging to Draco when he was younger, most of them had the twigs falling out but some of them were fairly new looking. Pulling out a broomstick she nearly cried with relief when she saw it was a Nimbus 2000, she would be able to fly fairly fast on it, the only problem was where she could go.  
  
Feeling in her pockets she pulled out a piece of paper, on it was an address, it said,  
  
Ginny Weasley,  
The Burrow  
Lancashire  
  
(A/N I dont know where The Burrow is, but the Weasleys strike me as being from Lancashire, plus i can get a good description in being from Lancashire myself.)  
  
After waiting a few hours Narcissa climbed onto the window ledge and pulled herself onto the broomstick, praying that her flying lessons would come back to her, that it was true that flying was like mixing a potion, you never forgot.  
  
Within minutes she was soaring through the air, her blood covered hair flying out behind her like a banner, she wished she had a cloak, but the thought of going back and facing Lucius stopped her from shivering. By the time the sun was starting to rise she could tell she was over Lancashire, a mixture of old unused mills, houses, fields and in the distance the beautiful sight of Pendle Hill raising up before her, she remembered from her History Of Magic classes that Pendle was well known for Witches and she felt as if she was in a friendly county.  
  
The Burrow was situated in the middle of a large field surrounded by trees, a small river ran along the front of the house and exictedly Narcissa turned in the direction of The Burrow.  
  
Molly Weasley was washing up in the kitchen and dreaming of a new magical cook book that was being brought out for Witches on a budget. A weak knocking on the door dragged her back to the present time and wiping her hands on a tea towel she made her way past the table to the back door. Opening the door she gasped at the sight of Narcissa Malfoy leaning tiredly against her broomstick, Narcissa smiled weakly before fainting, and catching her Molly carried her into the livingroom where Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were discussing Ginny's latest case.  
  
"Mum, what happened?" Ron asked as Ginny helped her put Narcissa on the sofa,   
  
"I don't know dear, it seems as though she's been attacked, or something, Hermione dear could you get me my medical book from the shelf, these injuries are fairly serious." Hermione nodded and stood up, walking over to the bookshelf she scanned the titles, finally she found the book she was searching for and passed it to Molly who smiled worriedly.  
  
Muttering a few healing spells stopped the blood that was flowing down Narcissa's pale face, and in a few minutes the large purple bruises that covered her face were slowly fading, Ginny has been sitting on the end of the sofa sobbing. She felt guilty that somebody she was trying to help got beaten up, especially as it was obviously done by her husband.   
  
"Ginny, its not your fault, you didn't know this would happen." It was Harry, looking up she pushed a lock of red hair out of her eyes and forced a half hearted smile, the truth was she just didn't feel like smiling.  
  
"I know Harry, I know, but when I get my hands on the bastard who did this I will have them sent to Azkaban faster than you can say Abra Cadabra." Harry grinned,  
  
"Glad to see our fiery little Ginny is back!"  
  
  
  
A/N I finished chapter three! yay review please. 


	4. Chapter Four

The Truth Behind The Lies  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, stop hounding me please!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Wizard courtrooms are completely different from muggle courtrooms, the rooms are large and circular with a pair of large oak doors at one side, a slope of wooden benches surround the room and in the middle a small wooden chair in which the defendent sits. The Judge sits in the middle of a crowd of jury people opposite the door, some say because he wants to make a clean getaway, others say he wants to see who is coming in through the door.   
  
Ginny sat next to Draco, she had refrained from telling him the extent of his mothers injuries until he could see her.  
  
"Okay Ma..Draco, no need to be nervous, you aren't on trial today."  
  
"I wasn't nervous, I'm innocent." Ginny sighed, it was always the same reply,  
  
"I know, but until your let out on bail there is bugger all I can do to help you." Sneering Draco raised a silver eyebrow,   
  
"Weasley I'm shocked, you mean you don't know all the answers?" It took Ginny several minutes to refrain from punching him and breaking his perfect straight nose, when she had finally calmed down the Judge had arrived.   
  
"All rise!" A voice called and Standing Ginny watched as Judge Cho Chang walked in, since the death of Cedric Diggory in Ginny's third year Cho had changed, she had given up Quidditch and had cut her hair short.   
  
"It was," she had said, "in accordance of the traditions of my culture." Nobody really understood what that meant but then again, nobody argued, it was after all disrespectful to the deceased Cedric to argue with his grilfriend.   
  
Judge Cho was well known for her strictness againts Death Eaters and other followers of Voldemort, in the past three years she had given life sentences in Azkaban to eighteen Death Eaters and Soul sentences using Dementors to at least four.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, your lawyer has applied for bail, I have agreed that you be given bail until your trial begins on 31st July, you are free to go but in accordance with rule 263 section B paragraph D, Draco must stay with his Lawyer until the time of said trial." Ginny looked up sharply, besides her Draco was smirking, but Ginny could see in his eyes he was as shocked as she was,   
  
"Your honour, may I approach the bench?" Cho nodded and shakily Ginny walked over to where she was sat,   
  
"Your honour, I can't have Draco at my house!" Cho raised a coal black eyebrow,  
  
"why is that Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Well, it isn't good to have him in my house, my brothers will most likely try to beat him to a bloody pulp, then how would I defend him if hes on a life support bubble at St. Mungos?" Cho laughed and for a brief moment she looked like her old self, then she seemed to shake herself and the serious Cho returned,   
  
"Yes, maybe, but you applied for bail, I'm assuming you knew the conditions of the bail?" Ginny nodded miserably, and Cho said with a fake smile,   
  
"well then, either he stays with you, or he doesn't get bail, it's your decision!"  
  
"I'll make up a bed in the spare room." Cho nodded,  
  
"I'm glad you see it my way."  
  
"I refuse to live with you!" Ginny groaned and clenched her fists,  
  
"You have to be kidding Malfoy! You either live with me or go back to jail until your trial." Draco sighed, he was getting sick of seeing Ginny every week let alone every day.  
  
"Oh stop with the sighing, it isn't going to be a picnic for me either." Ginny snapped, smirking Draco watched her as she packed her case, her long red hair cascading down her back and a faint aroma of dewberry and lavender filled the courtroom, Draco was beginning to find the aroma intoxicating, he mentally shook himself. *Draco she's a Weasley! No! you cannot like a Weasley, I'm sure we've been through this! Stop looking at her, you hate the scent of dewberry, keep that thought!*   
  
"We'll go by your place first, you'll need some clothes, and a shave, you look like a goat." Draco instantly felt his beard, he had done his best to keep it neat but it didn't seem to be doing a lot of good.  
  
"What about your brothers? They'll kill me!"  
  
"No they wont! Draco don't tell me your scared of them!" She laughed and Draco felt himself going red, surprised he mentally scolded himself, *you don't blush for anyone Draco, let alone a Weasley, you aren't listening to me are you? Pathetic!*   
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked, her voice unusually sweet.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" inwardly groaning at being caught Draco rolled his eyes and forced himself to sneer at her,   
  
"Why would I look at you? There are so many more better things to look at than at you." Ginny narrowed her eyes,   
  
"If I catch you staring at me again I will tear your eyes out and shove them up your ..." The sound of footsteps in the hall forced Ginny to stop and Hermione appeared in the door, "Ginny, are you using Floo Powder or getting a taxi?"  
  
"Floo Powder!" Draco answered for her and after glaring at Draco, Hermione reached in her bag, pulling out a packet of Floo Powder she tossed it to Ginny who caught it.  
  
"Thanks Herm, I'll see you later, give my love to Harry." Hermione grinned and dissapeared,   
  
"give my love to Harry." Draco mimicked, "Weasley, your infatuation with Potter is getting pathetic!" Something inside Ginny snapped and she swung her hand round slapping Draco hard across the face.  
  
"You should be thanking me! I could have left you to rot in jail, but I didn't, and if you want to know what pathetic is try looking at your jealousy of Harry, that is pathetic."  
  
"Lets just go Weasley, as you said, I need a shave."  
  
"Fine!" Throwing Floo Powder into a fireplace in an adjourning room Ginny called out,   
  
"Malfoy Mansion" seconds later Ginny was spinning in circles, landing with a thump in a study fireplace, standing by a desk, duster in hand Draco's maid let out a scream of surprise.   
  
"Oh sorry Miss, I wasn't expecting you, who are you?"  
  
"A guest of mine!" Draco said and moving Ginny felt relieved that he had come so she wouldn't have to explain her presense.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I am glad you are back," the maid said, Ginny noticed a light Russian accent and guessed she must have been living in Britain for quite a few years.   
  
"Eight to be precise." Mariana said interupting her thoughts,  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" Mariana smiled,  
  
"Although I am a squib I did learn a few things such as the ability to read minds, it was more of a muggle party trick so it wasn't enough for me to go to Hogwarts." Ginny nodded sympathetically,  
  
"Malfoy, I didn't expect you to hire actual humans, I though house elves were more your style?"  
  
"Well you thought wrong Weasley, I keep telling you, I am nothing like my father."  
  
"Malfoy, give it a rest, now go and pack your bag, meet me here in half an hour." Grumbling to himself Draco walked off and Mariana giggled,   
  
"I've never seen anybody treat Mr Malfoy like that before, its very unusual," Ginny laughed and she could feel her cheeks burn,  
  
"I've known Malfoy a long time, I've learnt to give as much as I get when I'm dealing with him."  
  
"I have a feeling if I did that I'd get fired!"  
  
"Did what?" Mariana coloured and started polishing an ornament,  
  
"nothing for you tro worry about Malfoy, you ready?" Ginny asked, Draco nodded and after saying goodbye to Mariana, Ginny threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the fire, calling out Weasley residence. The spinning made Ginny dizzy and falling forwards she was gratefull she had landed in her livingroom, a wave of nausea swept over her and she blacked out.  
  
Stepping into Ginny's livingroom Draco's attention was immediatly drawn to Ginny laying unconscious on the floor, her normally rosey cheeks pale. He checked her pulse and was relieved that she was alive, rolling her onto her back he grabbed a magazine and fanned her face, the colour started to return to her cheeks and she moaned amd woke up.  
  
"What happened?" For a brief moment Draco had the urge to hug her, he put the thought out of his head.  
  
"You fainted, are you going to be okay?" Ginny nodded, an act she immediatly regretted,   
  
"Shit my head hurts!"  
  
"I think you banged your head on the table, do you want a glass of water?" nodding Ginny felt the back of her head, there was no blood just a lump,   
  
"ouch, I think that was the fireplace, I always fall out instead of stepping out, boy my head hurts." Draco helped her up and went in search of a kitchen, he found it and was surprised that the room was painted in various shades of blue with modern muggle appliances. One object he suspected was a kettle, a wire attached it to the wall,  
  
"So this is electricity is it?" He said outloud and Ginny who was leaning against the doorway laughed,  
  
"It was my Dads idea, he just loves the thought of having a daughter with a muggle house." Grinning she walked over to the kettle and flicked the switch, it started to boil and Draco felt his jaw drop.  
  
"Muggles have it easy, who did you but this house off?" Ginny groaned, *is he simple?* she thought to herself,  
  
"an estate agent, I must admit it was so funny when I said my only requirement was an open fire."  
  
"How is that odd?" Draco asked as he watched the steam pouring out of the spout of the kettle.   
  
"Well most muggles require bedrooms and central heating mayb even a gas fire, not an open fire and nothing else."  
  
"ah, I see. So Weasley, where am I sleeping?"  
  
"In the spare bedroom" Ginny answered pouring the boiling water into two mugs and adding tea bags and sugar.  
  
"It's quite small, but It'll do." Draco shrugged,  
  
"I must visit Mother, you said she was at your parents house, why? has something happened to father?" Ginny shook her head and took a sip of tea nearly burning her tongue,  
  
"Your father I am sure is perfectly fine, it's your mother who is hurt, he beat her up very badly, and left her without her wand to bleed, she stole a broomstick and flew to Mum and Dad's house, she will be fine, I'm sure." Draco paled and quickly downed the rest of his tea,  
  
"Oh shit, I have to see her, where's the floo powder?"  
  
"its quicker to apparate, give me a minute and we can go straight there." Draco winced remembering Ginny's earlier encounter with Floo powder, he wondered if her should appologize, he didn't think it would make a difference.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to mourn the loss of three lives, three of God's creatures who's lives were taken away from them......" Harry zoned out the vicar and stared at his hands, the vicar had wanted him to say something but he knew that if he stood up all the anger and suffering they had caused because of their narrow mindedness would come back to him, and he didn't want to say something he would regret. standing next to him Hermione squeezed it back gratefully,  
  
"Are you okay?" She whispered to Harry who nodded, in front of them Aunt Marge was sobbing loudly, and Harry wondered if he should say something to her.   
  
*After the funeral Harry, don't interupt.* Harry smiled, it was times like these that he was glad Malfoy had tampered with a potion he, Ron and Hermione had madein their final year, it was a simple potion that for an hour gave them the ability to read each others thoughts, but because of Draco's tampering the effects had been permanant. Professor Dumbledore had helped them to shield the thoughts they wanted to remain private, but Harry knew occasionally he would let them slip and either Ron or Hermione would know what he was thinking.   
  
*I don't know if I should talk to her though, I've always hated her and she was never nice to me, I don't think I can be nice.* Hermione shrugged,   
  
*It's up to you Harry, whatever you choose is best* kissing her on the cheek Harry thought,  
  
*Please come with me?*  
  
*Of course I will, I'm not a sadist*  
  
*thankyou* At the end of the funeral Harry went over to where Marge was standing, Hermione followed close behind,  
  
*I dont know what to say to her, Hi Aunt Marge, nice weather for a funeral! Help me please!* Marge stood sobbing unaware of the silent conversation behind her and Hermione replied,  
  
*Just be nice, polite remember she actually loved Vernon!* Harry nodded and stood next to Marge who paid no attention him,   
  
"Er, are you okay Aunt Marge?" He finally said, wincing at calling her aunt, she turned and glared at him,  
  
"This is your fault, if you had never been in their lives they would be alive, I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't you who murdered them." Harry stared at the ground, his green eyes showing no emotion,   
  
"I may not have loved them, or even liked them, but, they were still my family and I wouldn't harm them, they were my only family, I have none left now." Hermione gave his hand another squeeze, and Harry was surprised to find tears in his eyes, blinking them back he turned and slowly walked away, Hermione took one last look at the graves and followed. Once they were at a safe distance away from thegrave yard they apparated back to their apartment, and Harry was glad he had gone to the funeral, a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders and the guilt he had been feeling over the death of his family had gone. For the first time in weeks he smiled a genuine smile and Hermione who was watching him felt tears come to her eyes.  
  
*A/N okay how do you like it? review and tell me, the little box is just down there, press it and start typing.* 


	5. Chapter Five

The Truth Behind The Lies  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I hate saying this because I wish I was JK Rowling, but come on people who doesn't!  
A/N I want to thank the following people for reviewing me, hp_angel4life, Luinthoron, Satans Little Princess, Krissy, Venus, Machiavella of Kingsport, Asanya, Xaviera Xylira, Marissa, Gary Skinner, Angel Solo and Hawkins, you people have really made my day!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Molly Weasley sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands, her wavy red hair was held back with a clip. Across from her Narcissa sat nervously playing with a lock of her silver blonde hair, she was wrapped in an old bathrobe that had previously belonged to Charlie, the huge blue robe swamped her petite figure.  
  
"I can't thank you enough Mrs Weasley..." Molly interupted her with a smile,   
  
"Call me Molly dear, I always think Mrs Weasley makes me seem old." Narcissa smiled,  
  
"then please call me Cissa, I dont know what posessed my mother to name me after a vain greek git but at least Cissa is not so pompous. As I was saying, you have every reason to throw me out for the way my husband treated your family, but instead you've taken me in, healed my wounds and for no reason. Thankyou so much, if there is any way I can repay you please let me know." Molly smiled and patted Cissa on the hand,   
  
"Cissa, I would never have forgiven myself if I hadn't have helped you, what your husband did was entirely his own actions, you were powerless to stop him." Cissa shrugged and chewed on her lip,  
  
"Lucius didn't used to be like this, but when we had been married only two years, he went out for one of his weekly 'meetings' he didn't come back that night and when he did come home the next day he had the dark mark on his arm. He told me to support the dark lord who wa my master as well, he said he would kill me if I didn't. When the dark lord was destroyed Lucius said that he had been acting under a curse, nobody truly believed him but there was no proof he was telling a lie. I tried to make sure Draco was raised properly, I'm glad to say that he is nothing at all like Lucius, he can be arrogant, I admit that, but, I couldn't destroy all of Lucius' influence over the boy." She sighed and turned to look out of the window, the rain had turned to snow and soon the garden was covered in a white blanket, in which tiny gnome footprints ran wild.  
  
A knock on the door surprised Molly who after glancing at the door told Cissa to hide,  
  
"I'm not sure who would come calling at a time like this, I'll call you when I get rid of them." Cissa nodded and ran upstairs and with some effort Molly managed to look casual, she opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was. Standing in the doorway soaked through and covered in snow Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were fighting over who got the shelter of the doorstep.   
  
"Oh, it's you two! Come in, come in! How are you?" Sirius grinned and the smile transformed his features making him look like he was twenty years younger,   
  
"We're fine Mol, frozen but fine," Sirius was a handsome man in most peoples opinion, tall with long well kept black hair, twinkling eyes and a charming smile, he was also a flirt and in Molly's opinion a good man. Remus wasn't as handsome but he had a kind face and handsome brown eyes. Although Molly was older than both of them she had been friends with then as well as James and Lily who had gone to her wedding.  
  
"What brings you here?" She asked Remus who smiled a crooked smile and winked at her,  
  
"apart from your wonderful company we have bad news from the ministry."  
  
"What? Whats happened?" Remus sighed and the grin that had previosly lit up his face was gone,  
  
"Lucius Malfoy has reported his wife missing, he's pointing the cops in Ginny's direction, do you know at all where Narcissa Malfoy is?" Molly frowned wondering if she should tell them of her hiding upstairs, Cissa told them for her.  
  
"I'm here gentlemen, if you come into the livingroom I will explain all," Molly had to give Cissa credit for remaining cool under the circumstances she was sure she would be a gibbering wreck. She watched as Sirius glanced at remus shrugged then followed Cissa, sighing Remus followed, Molly headed for the kitchen. When she returned to the livingroom ten minutes later Cissa was nearly through explaining to Sirius and Remus who were both looking furious.  
  
"So you see gentlemen, I had very little choice but to come here, if I hadn't I would have been dead, I never want to go back to Lucius, I'm just afraid if he finds me what he'll do to me, and Molly and Arthur who have been so kind taking me in." When Remus finally spoke he seemed to take a lot of effort hiding how pissed off he actually was, but his face seemed to have gone rigid and a strange red colour.  
  
"I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Sirius didn't say anything instead he finished his tea and sat in silent contemplation,(A/N big word! I'm so proud!) Molly finally broke the silence,  
  
"Are you two staying for supper? Rightio I'll tell Fred and George to set more plates out." She continued beofre they had a chance to argue,  
  
"Sirius why don't I owl Harry and Hemrione, I'm sure they would love to see you." On an afterthought she added,   
  
"and Ron, I'll make it a family supper, and you can all stay the night, I wonder if Ginny is back from the courtroom yet?" Remus nodded,   
  
"We were going to tell you about that, Judge Chang has ordered that Draco stay with her until his trial." Surprised Molly dropped the cup she was holding,  
  
"Well then. Draco can come as well. I'll send and owl to then right away." As she went to fetch the parchment two voices called from the kitchen,   
  
"Mum/Mother, it's me Ginny/Draco" (A/N dont get confused they are talking at the same time) standing up Cissa ran into the kitchen with Molly, Sirius and Remus close behind,  
  
"Draco, oh my son, are you okay?" Hugging him she said,   
  
"You are so skinny, we'll need to feed you up." Draco smiled and kissed her on the forehead,   
  
"it's good to see you to Mother. Where's Lucius? I'll kill him and then laugh as I do it, at least then when I'm in jail I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that this time I actually did it." Cissa waved away his statement and turned to Ginny,   
  
"Miss Weasley, how is Draco behaving? I can't thank you enough for helping him." Ginny grinned,  
  
"Draco is being his usual pig headed self, he wont be any bother, and there is no need to thank me." Molly laughed,  
  
"I assume you are both staying for supper? You both look half starved, Arthur will be home soon, I'll owl Harry, Ron and Hermione, oh goodness look at the time, and I haven't even started supper. Out of my kitchen all of you! Sirius you need a haircut, and I hope you haven't soaked my sofa with that snow that covered you." Sirius grinned and headed for the livingroom, with a wave of his wand the sofa was dry and they all say down, Draco and Cissa sat together talking whilst Remus, Sirius and Ginny discussed how her case was coming.  
  
"Well until I get the forensic evidence back there is bugger all I can do, Draco insists that he is innocent and for some reason I believe him, heaven knows why? All the evidence points to him, but it's to easy, to obvious, to be honest I haven't a clue who it was, who really did it, but I'll find out. I may need both your help interviewing the staff, Mariana his maid doesn't trust me, that is obvious, but she may trust you Sirius, I haven't met the cook yet but Remus I'd like you to help." They nodded but privately thought Draco's chances were slim.  
  
"Hi everybody!" Harry called as he let himself into The Burrow,  
  
" 'lo Harry, we're all in the livingroom," Sirius called and Harry and Hermione both walked into the livingroom with grins on their faces.  
  
"Sirius, Remus how are you?" Harry asked, shaking hands with his Godfather and old Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"We're fine, it was a full moon two nights ago so Moony's a little bit grumpy. How's Hermione? I'm surprised she isn't Minister of Magic yet!" Laughing Hermione gave Sirius and Remus a hug,  
  
"you haven't changed a bit have you?" She turned to Remus and with a grin said,  
  
"Ooh," Remus looked confused,  
  
"Ooh what?" Hermione laughed,  
  
"Have you heard the latest news on the Wolfsbane potion?" Remus shook his head,  
  
"No what is it?"  
  
"Apparantly a scientist has created a new blend of the wolsbane potion that if taken a week before the full moon will mean that you only stay in wolf form for an hour at the most. I(t's still being tested but it should be free to the wizarding public in the next year or two."  
  
"Wow! That's great, how do you hear these things?" Hermione grinned,  
  
"I'm just Fudges assistant, I could walk in with a muggle tape recorder and they wouldn't notice me."  
  
"Fudge obviously doesn't know what a star he's got working for him," Sirius said with a grin to Hermione who blushed, Ginny smiled, she was proud of her friends sucess, and she knew for a fact that Fred and George had been running a sort of office poll, (the entire wizarding world being the office of course) on when Harry would propose to her. Ginny had put five Galleons on Hermiones birthday.  
  
"Herm, how was the funeral?" She asked Hermione who smiled,  
  
"I'm not sure how but I think it's given Harry closure, he smiled today for the first time in weeks." Harry walked into the livingroom carrying a tray, on it was a large bottle of wine and ten wine glasses.  
  
"I think we should celebrate," he handed out the glasses and laughed as Fred and George came bouncing into the livingroom. They stopped in surprise when they saw Draco sitting with Narcissa, and then their grins returned to their faces and they offered to pour the wine.  
  
"Who's going to make the toast?" They asked in unison once they had finished pouring the wine.  
  
"I will," Harry said as he raised his glass, he caught Draco's eye and smiled reasurringly, surprised Draco smiled back,  
  
"To freedom, in all its forms."  
  
Okay I'm done for now, this is chapter five, sorry its so late, but I've been ill recently, and haven't been able to type. This may be my excuse for a while, as I suffer from Fybromialgia, which is the swelling of the muscles around the joints, it also means i have the concentration of a two year old and I get migraines. But I will work as fast as I can.  
  
Once again, thanks to the people who review my story. 


	6. Chapter Six

The Truth Behind The Lies  
  
Chapter six  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, now get off my case!  
  
With a glance around to make sure he hadn't been spotted Harry pulled his collar up and entered the ministry building, around him woman in tight pink robes with big hair sipped coffee, filed nails and tried to avoid doing any work. With of course the exception of Hermione, she was dressed in a loose blue robe, her long brown hair was pulled back in a loose bun and she was typing on a decrepit old type writer. Harry made a mental note to buy her a battery powered lap top.  
  
Ignoring the urge to take her into the copy room for rampant sex he instead headed for Fudges office, at the door he marvelled at how long the old crack pot had been in charge.  
  
Fudge looked up when he knocked on the door and the aging Minister stood up and shook hands with him.  
  
"Harry my boy, how are you?" Harry smiled and then inwardly cringing he put on a face of mock sadness.  
  
"Well, since the death of my ONLY relatives, I've been coping as best I can, but it's the small matter of the man they arrested." Fudge nodded sternly,  
  
"Ah yes, Draco Malfoy, if I had my way, I'd have TP'd him and sent him straight to Azkaban." Harry groaned,  
  
"Well, the defence lawyer is an old friend of mine and she believes he is innocent, but with forensics being so slow, she can't prove anything. Is there any way you could hurry it up?" Fudge nodded and standing up he closed the door, blocking off the sound of chattering receptionists. He then walked over to his filing cabinet and pulling out his wand he whispered a password and the middle drawer slid open soundlessly removing a stack of paper he handed them to Harry.  
  
"I think you might find these usefull, don't mention our meeting to anybody, as the Minister of Magic I am supposed to be impartial." Harry nodded and slipped the files into his briefcase, with another nod he let himself out of Fudges office. Once outside he punched the air startling several receptionists into giving him dirty looks.  
  
"Harry what are you doing here?"   
  
*Busted* his brain chided him, ignoring it he put on a face of innocence and turned to look at his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey Hermi, I was just visiting Fudge to thank him for his concern over my well being." Hermione didn't look convinced and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Harry James Potter, what are you doing here?" Cringing at her use of his full name he took hold of her elbow and led her away from the giggling females.  
  
"Now Hermione don't make a scene." Moments later he realised it was the wrong thing to say,  
  
"You selfish, inconsiderate, pig ignorant BASTARD! How dare you come in here and visit Fudge then blatantly lie about it! I am supposed to be your girlfriend yet you obviously don't trust me enough to tell the truth!" Hermione's voice was getting higher so that it was almost the pitch that could break glass, stunned Harry took a step back.  
  
"But, I, but," He said lamely, still to stunned to say anything.  
  
"Obviously our relationship doesn't mean anything to you, well fuck this, I don't need to take this from anybody, especially you, go and take a jump off a cliff, fuck off, go on fuck off!" Turning on her heel she stomped off to be comforted by the PMS army who shot nasty looks at Harry whilst hugging a sobbing Hermione.  
  
"Woah," Harry muttered sadly to himself before walking slowly out of the Ministry building.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Draco, this place is a pig sty! Will you clean up after yourself!" Ginny stormed as she hopped around the livingroom on one foot trying to find her other shoe. Draco looked up resentfully from where he was watching TV.  
  
"I'm not the only slob around here you know?" He drawled turning his attention back to The Simpsons.  
  
"Draco, unless it escaped your notice I am busy trying to prove your innocence!"  
  
"Yeah, like thats so hard," Ginny spun to face Draco,  
  
"What was that?" She snarled, Draco considered for a moment what she could do to him and said calmly,  
  
"I said, yeah like thats so hard." The change in Ginny was almost immediate, she went from being a slightly irate woman in a green robe and one shoe to an incredibly pissed off woman brandishing a shoe with a spiked heel.  
  
"Okay Draco, you think you can do better? Well heres your chance, I quit! You can go and save your own fucking skin! Now get out of my house!" Draco stared at Ginny open mouthed for a few moments then stood up, collected his possesions and left. Ginny watched him go, her anger fading away to leave only pain.  
  
"Huh," She said to nobody in particular and throwing floo powder into her fireplace she made her escape to her parents house.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Harry stared blurry eyed at the glass of unidentifiable alcohol in his hand, he had stumbled into The Leaky Cauldron after going home and finding his stuff on the lawn. He had asked Tom for something alcoholic and strong, Tom had nodded wordlessly and passed Harry a glass of brown liquid, he had downed it in one go, it felt like fire in the back of his throat, clutching his neck he had ordered another. Now six drinks later he was well and truly pissed, plastered, rat arsed, drunk as a skunk, what ever else it was called described his current condition .  
  
"Maybe you should go home Harry?" Tom said gently, prising the empty glass out of his Harry's hand, Harry shook his head.  
  
"I've not got no home! 'm all alone 'n this world and it'ss snot fair! No Mum, no Dad, no Hermi... Hermeeo.. Hermeeony, just me and Hedwig!" Tom sighed and writing a note to Sirius tied it to Hedwigs leg, Hedwig had been sitting disdainfully on the back of Harry's chair and with a spitefull nip at Harry's ear she flew off in the direction of Sirius.  
With a sob Harry picked up his broom that was laying next to him and staggered out of the pub, wobbling slightly he climbed onto his broom and flew off into the night.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Sirius sighed and stretched his legs out, he was sitting in a comfortable chair in fromt of the fire and reading a book by a muggle author called Terry Pratchett. Laughing at the antics of a wizard called Rincewind he was disturbed by the frantic tapping of Hedwig on his window. Opening the window he tore the letter off her leg and scanned the contents.  
  
Sirius,  
I've got young Harry here a little worse for wear, apparantly he and Hermione had an argument and broke up. I think you should collect him and take him home, although in his state who knows what he'll do.  
  
Tom  
  
Sighing Sirius abandoned his book and threw some Floo powder into the flames calling out   
  
"Casa de Potter" and was instantly spinning towards Harry and Hermione's cottage.  
  
Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table when he flew into the fireplace, she looked up and burst into tears,  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" Hermione sobbed into a hankie and then said quietly,  
  
"Harry and I, we, we had an argument, I was, was upset, because he, he lied about going to see, Fudge." Sirius nodded wisely but inside he was confused,  
  
*Good Gods, it's James and Lily all over again, what do I do? Oh no, I have to offer advice* He mentally whined to himself, hugging Hermione he said as calmly as he could,  
  
"Is there any other reason you are so upset?" Hermione nodded and Sirius prayed it wasn't her 'time of the month'.  
  
"I'm, well, you see, I'm pregnant," with a mental whoop of joy, he hugged Hermione again,  
  
"Hermione, thats incredible new, I take it you haven't told Harry yet? wait, it is Harry's isn't it? Oh no, thats why you're so upset, who's the father? No, wait I don't want to know!" He broke off his pointless ramblings when Hermione started laughing, at first it was just quiet sniggering and then it turned into full blown howling with laughter, holding her stomach with one hand and hitting the table with the other.  
  
"You could at least have let me finish!" Sirius sulked folding his arms across his chest,  
  
"I'm sorry Siri, but you were so funny, so panicked, of course it's Harry's, I love him, who did you think I had been sleeping with? The only other males in my life are the Weasleys, and, well, I love them to bits but I can guarantee, when the baby is born it'll have Harry's black hair and my brown eyes." Sirius grinned and hugged Hermione again,  
  
"Hey I'm gonna be a god grandfather, thats is so cool." 


	7. Chapter Seven

The Truth Behind The Lies  
  
Chapter seven  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Harry laughed hollowly, the alcohol hadn't worn off but he was starting to feel dizzy. The two simple gravestones stood side by side, on the first the name Lily Potter on the second the name James Potter, his parents, they had been dead for twenty five years, nearly all of his life. Sitting in the front of the gravestones he crossed his legs and rested his broomstick in front of him.  
  
"Hi Mum, hi Dad, its me Harry," There was no response, not that he actually expected any,  
  
"I got dumped today, I don't know why, Herm went crazy, I don't get it, I love her, thought she loved me, so again I'm all alone. I hope that Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley aren't bothering you, I mean they bothered me for about eighteen years, I suppose you're no different. I really miss you, I know, I know I never got to know you, I sometimes dream that I go home and you're both there and we're a family. Dad brags to Sirius about my achievements and Mum tells everybody about me and Herm, and I'd have parents everybody would want to talk to. That'll never happen, it can't, you're dead, you both died to save me, to save everybody, I can't thank you enough for that. I will one day but for now I guess I'll just have to dream." Harry sighed and sat staring at the graves, fresh spring flowers grew permanantly and the grass was always cut. It wasn't his first time vsiting the graves, since he had found out where they were he had made yearly visits on the anniversary of their deaths.  
  
"Your probably wondering why I'm here so early, the truth is I don't know myself, I could have talked to Sirius, and don't get me wrong he's the best guardian ever, but he's just not you guys. Ron will be mad I didn't tell him, but he's Hermione's best friend as well. Ginny's trying to prove Malfoy didn't kill my remaining family and well Hermione just dumped me, who else could I talk to?"  
  
Standing behind a large gravestone Hermione, Ron and Sirius looked at their feet uncomfortably.  
  
"He's right isn't he?" Ron finally said breaking the awkward silence,  
  
"Yeah, geez I can't believe I didn't realise how much pain he was in, I could have listened, I feel terible, so terrible." Hermione murmured staring at the dejected for of Harry.  
  
"Come on lets go talk to him," Sirius said as he walked over to stand behind Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks before joining them.  
  
"Harry, are you goint to be okay?" Sirius asked awkwardly, Harry nodded,  
  
"Yeah, I think so." After glancing at Hermione Sirius continued,   
  
"I think Hermione has something she forgot to tell you earlier." Turning Harry raised an eyebrow,  
  
"What?" he asked warily, Hermione sat down on the snow covered grass and took his hand in hers,  
  
"Harry, I'm, sort of, kinda pregnant." Harry looked at her and grinned before hugging her tightly,  
  
"you're pregnant? I'm gonna be a daddy, you're gonna be a mummy, we're gonna be parents, I'm gonna faint now." With that his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed in a dead faint.  
  
"You're pregnant? Congratulations Herm, this is so cool, Sirius, you're going to be a god-grandfather." Ron said picking Harry up and throwing him over his shoulder,  
  
"Come on, lets go home now, its cold."  
  
***************************  
  
In the livingroom Hermione, Ron, Harry, Sirius and Molly were talking excitedly when Ginny stormed in,  
  
"Ginny dear whatevers the matter?" Molly asked as Ginny threw herself into a chair and burst into tears.  
  
"That jerk Draco just fired me, after he messed up my house and spent all morning watching The Simpsons. Great Merlin the man is insufferable." The questions poured in and Ginny answered them between sobs,  
  
"He's a jerk, clothes all over the place, insists he could prove he was innocent himself then fired me in a manner of speaking." Narcissa chose that moment to enter the room, when she saw Ginny in tears she stopped,  
  
"Oh dear, whats Draco done now?" Ginny started to cry again and Molly explained to Narcissa who sighed,  
  
"Ginny hon, take my advice, give him a week, he'll be so lost in legal papers he'll beg you to take him back." Ginny laughed,  
  
"It'll take more than begging for me to work for him again." Cissa sighed and gave Molly a knowing look,  
  
"I'm sure you will, you two are just adorable together." Ginny stared at her aghast,  
  
"No offence Mrs Malfoy but thats just disgusting." Narcissa laughed,  
  
"You say that now, but I think within a few weeks you'll know what I mean." Snorting Ginny took a sip of tea from the cup Molly had just handed her,  
  
"Whatever you say Mrs Malfoy, whatever you say." She suddenly glanced around at everybody and gave a shriek hugging Hermione and Harry,  
  
"Oh my goodness, congratulations Herm, Harry, I can't believe you're pregnant, how long have you known?" Hermione stared at her in surprise,  
  
"How did you know?" Ginny shrugged,  
  
"I had a feeling, I'm right aren't I?" Harry nodded proudly and she hugged them again,  
  
"Oh this is fabulous news. Herm we must go shopping for baby clothes, when are you free?"  
  
"Er, Friday I think, I'll get back to you." Ginny grinned,   
  
"Great."  
  
Sitting in a corner lost in his own thoughts Ron was pondering what Narcissa had said, *Ginny and Malfoy? it couldn't be could it?* he thought staring at his sister who was discussing baby clothes with Hermione.  
  
"I have got to talk to Malfoy." Molly turned to look at him,  
  
"What was that Ron?" She asked, Ron shook his head,  
  
"Nothing mum."  
  
**********************  
  
Draco sat in a high backed leather chair, on his knee was a large stack of legal documents, he had been reading them for ten minutes and already his head was hurting. A knocking at the door gave him a welcome distraction and gratefully he dumped the documents on the floor and went to open the door.  
  
Opening the large oak door he came face to face with an irate Ron who grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall, pinning him with his feet a few inches off the floor.  
  
"Alright Malfoy, you are going to tell me everything! Got it?" Draco nodded his ice blue eyes wide with shock,  
  
"Okay Weasley, now let me go will you?" Ron narrowed his eyes,  
  
"Not yet Malfoy, I have a few questions first. One, is there anything between you and Ginny?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Two, are you in love with her?"  
  
"You are sick Weasley, now let me go." Ron tightened his grip on Draco's collar,  
  
"I'll give you one minute to answer me now, Why did you fire Ginny?" Draco paled slightly,  
  
"We had an argument, I may have said I could free myslef and she quit, I didn't fire her, but I didn't try to stop her either, Weasley, I hate to say this, but, I'm in over my head." Ron smirked and dropped Draco to the floor where he slid down and landed with a bump.  
  
"Must you be so rough? Weasley even you could at least be gentle when you manhandle people."  
  
"Your lucky that's all I did to you Malfoy, you have three days to beg for forgiveness, if you don't I'll go tell Chang that Ginny isn't working for you anymore and you'll be back in jail faster than you can say 'please I', innocent' !" Draco crossed his arms across his chest,  
  
"Fine, have it your way, but don't tell little Weasley you came, she'll kill us both." Ron nodded with a grin,  
  
"Yep, she will, just remember, Three Days."  
  
  
  
*A/N Okay this chapter is officially finished and the story has more to come. hehehe. I'm gonna let you in on a secret, I have a notebook, in that notebook is the rest of the chapters, this story is finished just not typed up, and it'll be another week before you get the next chapter, cos i'm evil. Also I'm a slow typer.* 


	8. Chapter Eight

The Truth Behind The Lies  
  
Disclaimer: Allright, if you want me to cry I will, I hate saying this, I really do, it's just not fair! Fine, I do not own Harry Potter! See! JK Rowling does, you mean mean legal people. Although I would happily own Sean Biggerstaff, er.....did I say that out loud? heh just read the fic.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Well? What have you heard about Narcissa?"   
  
"I'm sorry sir, we are having trouble finding her, we have tried numerous tracking spells but to no avail, we just cannot find her." Snarling Lucius picked the trembling man up by the collar of his robes and held him so he was merely inches away from his face.  
  
"Find her! Do you hear me? I have worked to hard, and have planned for to long to have her telling that Weasley brat my plans." The man nodded and Lucius dropped him rougly to the ground.  
  
"The next time I see you it better be good news." Nodding again the man scuttled off, watching him go Lucius dropped wearily into a chair,  
  
"This plan better work, it's time for Draco to realise who he is."  
  
***************  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I need your help!"  
  
"That much is obvious, but still no!" Groaning Draco held onto Ginny's hand and pulled her to face him.  
  
"Please Ginny, I need your hlp, I can't do this by myself, you know I'm innocent, only you can help me." Ginny stared into Draco's eyes, he looked back desperatly,  
  
"Draco, look me in the eyes and tell me you plan to help around the house, 'and' will help me prove your innocence." To her surprise he slowly raised his eyes from where previously they had been staring at the carpet and staring into her chocolate brown eyes said,  
  
"Ginny, without you I'm as good as dead. I'll do whatever you say." Sighing Ginny nodded,  
  
"Fine, I'll help you again." Relieved Draco stood up and pulled her into a hug, turning pink her let her go, with a laugh Ginny glanced at her watch,  
  
"I have work to do, move your things back into my place and if I was you I would tell Ron your back in my good books, wouldn't want him telling Cho would we?" Giggling she walked off leaving Draco staring after her in amazement.  
  
"How did she know?" He asked himself, not recieving a reply he just grinned and headed for the nearest fireplace.  
  
****************  
  
Remus and Sirius laughed as they walked down the long driveway to Draco's extremely large house.  
  
"Geez, some people have it easy don't they?" Sirius said more in awe that envy, Cissa had told them that Drcao had saved for a long time to but it, unlike Lucius who had inherited Malfoy Manor. Remus shrugged,  
  
"At what price?" He was referring to Harry who's parents had left him lots of money, Harry had often said he would give it all away if he could have them back.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, anyway Draco seems like a good kid, just very misguided." As they got to the large front door Sirius stopped and smacked the palm of his hand into his head,  
  
"Shit! Didn't Ginny say Mariana could read minds? There's no point in lying to her, she'd know, I suggest we just tell her the truth, it's our only hope." Remus sighed and nodded, stepping up to the oak door he pulled the large metal chain, from within the house the sounds of a bell tolling could be heard and in spite of himself Remus let out a whistle of appreciation.  
  
"What a really cool chain!" he cried, he could feel his hands itching to pull it again but before he could the door opened and Mariana stood watching them expectantly. She had gotten rid of her uniform and and wore a plain jumper and muggle jeans, her long hair was in a ponytail held with a blood red ribbon.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked looking at them warily, with a pleasant smile Remus stepped forwards,  
  
"Miss Mariana, I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black, we are trying to help prove Draco is innocent, we need to ask you a few questions." Nodding she let them in,  
  
"Mr Lupin, the cook is in the kitchen, Mr Black please follow me." She blushed a startling red colour and Sirius grinned with a laugh, shaking his head at his friends flirtatious ways Remus set off towards the back of the house.  
  
"Mr Black, I don't know how I can help, but I'll try." Sirius nodded and sat down after picking up an ornament to polish Mariana sat opposite him.  
  
"Mariana, can you tell me where you were on the 26th of January?" Nodding Mariana stared at the crystal figurine she was polishing,  
  
"Yes, Mr Malfoy had given me the night off, I was being followed by a man in a hood and he felt I needed to relax. I went first to Diagon Alley, to Madame Malkins, even though I am a squib I still wear robes around wizarding areas. Then I went into The Leaky Cauldron, I spent the rest of the night there until I came back here."  
  
"What time did you get back?" Thinking for a moment she said,  
  
"Around midnight I think, Mr Malfoy was sitting in his room, I remember I smell something odd, like fireworks. I do not know what it was though." Sighing Sirius thought for a moment,  
  
"It's a muggle thing, it's called gunpowder." Groaning he stood up,  
  
"Thankyou Mariana you've been very helpful," With that he left.  
  
***************  
  
Remus was having no luck with the cook Katerina, she spoke very little English.  
  
"I sorry, my English no good, I had night off and just stayed in room praying. I keep door locked, not be disturbed." Groaning Remus rubbed his forehead, he could feel a headache coming on,  
  
"Did anybody see you? Do you have any proof?" Katarina frowned and pulled a rosary out of her pocket,  
  
"God is witness, God is proof."  
  
"Never mind, you've been helpful, thankyou." As he stood up to leave Katarina said,  
  
"Fireworks," Turning Remus raised his eyebrows,  
  
"Fireworks? What do you mean fireworks?"  
  
"I smell fireworks, now, you go, I very busy." Leaving Remus met Sirius in the hallway,  
  
"Fireworks, the cook could smell fireworks." Sirius nodded,  
  
"So could the maid, it's gunpowder Moony, I hate to say this but I think Draco really did kill the Dursleys." Sighing Remus nodded,  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
****************  
  
"Thats just circumstancial evidence, I do not think for a minute that Draco did it, the smell of fireworks could have come from anywhere. What else did you find out?" Ginny asked looking at the notes Remus and Sirius had given her.  
  
"Well, I went to Madame Malkins, they remember seeing Mariana on the 26th and the same goes for The Leaky Cauldron, Tom told me she chatted with him for a bit then sat in a corner with a drink. She left around eleven thirty, she waved to him as she went home." Sighing Ginny looked hopefully at Remus,  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sorry Ginny, she says she spent all night praying with only God as her witness." Kicking the desk Ginny swore and slammed the notes on her desk,  
  
"Thanks guys, here I have a free drinks pass at The Three Broomsticks, tell Rosmerta I sent you." Grinning Sirius put the pass in his pocket, glancing at Remus he nodded and together they linked arms with Ginny and apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
*****************  
  
" I wont go back and face him, I'll send a letter with the forms for him to sign, then I'll hide." Molly sighed, for the past half hour she and Arthur had been trying to think of ways for Narcissa to get a divorce without facing Lucius, finally Arthur grinned,  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"What?" Molly asked, Narcissa was chewing her lip nervously,  
  
"Dumbledore and Fudge are the only wizards powerfull enough to break a marriage oath, I'm sure Dumbledore will help." Narcissa shrugged,  
  
"Why should he? Lucius has been nothing but trouble and I've done nothing to stop him, I don't deserve his help." Resting her chin on her hands she glared at the toast rack,  
  
"He'll help, he's a great man." Frowning Arthur held onto Molly's hand tightly,  
  
"He has to."  
  
******************  
  
"Samantha?"  
  
"Nah, Jasmine Rose Potter?" Hermione giggled,  
  
"To many flowers, anyway if it's a girl she'll have my middle name." harry frowned,  
  
"Herm, what 'is' your middle name?" Smiling she said,  
  
"Anya, it's a lovely name isn't it?" Smiling Harry nodded,  
  
"What about Jasmine Lily Anya Potter?" Nodding Hermione stroked her stomach,  
  
"I love it."  
  
  
  
  
*A/N okay got this chapter finished. I'm gonna ask a question,  
  
Who do you think did it?   
I already know as I've said before, but I want your ideas.  
also,  
How do you like the baby name? * 


	9. Chapter Nine

The Truth Behind The Lies  
  
Small authors note: My spelling is fucked up! I can't spell nothing at the moment, and WordPad doesn't have spell checker. I really wish I had Microsoft Word, it has a spellchecker. Also, I'm sorry this is so very, very, very late, my bloody computer keeps breaking and I've nearly lost this chapter five times. Really fake sounding spell coming up, hehehe, I need a latin dictionary.  
  
Disclaimer: Sod off, I own nothing! Don't make me hurt you lawyers and your fancy briefcases! Did I also mention the fact that I Do Not Own the Simpsons? They belong to Matt Groening.  
  
Anyway enjoy the show, and keep your hands and arms inside the vehicle for the remainder of the ride. Thankyou.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"I just don't get it," Ginny moaned to the empty room,  
  
"How the hell does it all add up? I know he didn't do it but who did? Both the Maid and the Cook have alibis, and Lucius is way to old to have looked like Draco." Slamming her fist on her desk she looked up when Ron walked into the room, a happy grin on his face.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" She asked accusingly, sighing Ron sat down in a chair,  
  
"I'm in love."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked with a delighted laugh,  
  
"Who is she?" Ron sighed again a dreamy look on his face, although Ginny noticed the tips of his ears were turning red,  
  
"Her name's Patricia Malone, she's the new keeper for the cannons, we've been dating for a while." Ginny looked up sharply,  
  
"Patricia Malone? She joined the Cannons over a year ago, you've been dating for over a year? When is the wedding?" This time the rest of Ron's face turned bright red.  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"You mean?" Ginny asked excitedly, Ron nodded proudly,  
  
"Got down on one knee, asked her to marry me and she said yes." Shrieking Ginny flung her arms around Ron and asked him a million questions about his fiance, all of which he answered with a proud grin.  
  
"I'll tell mum, she'll probably organise a huge family meal for everybody and you can interogate Patricia, which I am sure you will." Ron said, finally he remembered the reason for his visit,  
  
"I interviewed the neighbours, some say a short guy around fifty with black hair and a false leg, thers say about my age, tall with blonde hair, one lady though was walking her dog and she was sure she saw a young woman one minute and a tall man the next, I said it must have been a trick of the light, she then grinned and said,   
  
'You spelt department wrong when you transfigured the banana.'   
  
It turns out she was half muggle half witch, she said she knew a polyjuice potion when she saw it." Cheering Ginny kissed her brother, then she said with a grin,  
  
"Now we just have to figure out who did it, come on, I need your help on this." Puzzled Ron followed Ginny outinto Diagon Alley where Ginny had her wand ready to apparate.  
  
"Wait, where are we going?"  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Ginny asked in surprise,  
  
"No," shrugging she checked her watch,  
  
"First we get Harry and Hermione, secondly we get Draco then we go to Privet Drive, we need to look around, I'm sure there is more evidence there that hasn't been found." Shrugging Ron pulled his wand out,  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
*******************  
  
The house on Privet Drive was black with soot, the hole in the front wall had a single yellow police tape across it and on the once neat front lawn bricks lat scattered. Stepping under the tape Ginny muttered   
  
"Lumos," the end of her wand lit up and she pointed it at the chalk outlines of three bodies on the floor.  
  
"Okay guys, come in," She saidquietly, Draco and Harry lifted the tape up for Hermione and then stepped under themselves, Ron came last his wand already lit up.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Hermione asked picking a piece of wood up and throwing it over her shoulder onto the sofa, standing directly behind her Draco was forced to duck,  
  
"Geez woman, watch where you throw things!" He whined rubbing a scrape on his arm,  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Draco," Ginny scolded pointing her lit wand at Dracos arm, the cut was bleeding slightly, sniggering she rubbed it until it stopped bleeding,  
  
"Honestly Draco you need to go on a first aid course. Right people, we need to be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary, Harry, Hermione, this is probably where you two will shine, you both know what is not normal in a muggle house hold, especially one that hates magic." Harry pointed at a tipped up chair and nodding Draco helped him move it, looking around at the burnt out surroundings Draco said sadly,  
  
"I can't believe you had to live here, its so Muggle, its creepy." Harry nodded,  
  
"I know, at least Ginny's has magical things in it, then again the Dursleys hated anything magic,"  
  
"Thats because the Dursleys were the worst kind of muggle." Looking to where the voice had come from they say a young woman standing behind the line, she had long blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes, she reminded Ginny of Dumbledore only younger and female.  
  
"Patricia? What are you doing here?" Ron asked, crossing the room to embrace his fiance, Harry and Hermione exchanged mystified glances and Draco gave Patricia an appraising look. The thought of Draco giving the elevator stare to somebody other than herself, for some reason, bugged the hell out of Ginny, and sharply reminding herself that Patricia was Ron's fiance she focused back in on what Patricia was saying.  
  
"I was visiting my aunt, she lives a few doors down, I believe you met her yesterday." Ron nodded and stepping forwards Ginny held a hand out which Patricia clasped with a small delicate hand,  
  
"Hi I'm Ginny, Ron's sister, this is Draco Malfoy my client, and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, friends from school. It's nice to meet you." Patricia grinned,  
  
"I've heard a lot about you, and, the reason I haven't insisted I meet you sooner, is I heard what happened to an old girlfriend of Bills." Ginny laughed, although it was more of a snigger or an evil laugh to the people in the room,  
  
"Fleur? Yeah, we sent her screaming, that was about two years ago though." Leaning closer to Ginny, Patricia said,  
  
"Are you and Draco dating or something?" Embarassed Ginny shook her head, and Patricia leant back a bit a smirk on her face, *Very Draco like* Ginny thought, shaking her head she said quietly,  
  
"I'm his attorney, I can't date him. Its unprofessional."  
  
"Ah ha! I knew it, you fancy the pants off of him! Not that I blame you he is very easy on the eyes. Nice ass as well, not as nice as Ron's though, I always did have a thing for red heads, thats how Ron got me, apart from his charm and good looks, and his..... well you know."  
  
"Yeah, I do, and now I wish that conversation could be wiped from my mind." Patricia laughed.   
  
"Mind if I help?"   
  
"Sure, go ahead," Grinning Patricia went over to where Harry and Draco were down on their knees, looking at something in the soot, their wands pointed at a small space on the ground.  
  
"What *is* that?" She asked, Hermione pulled a pen out of her pocket and bent down next to them, poking the pen around in the soot she pulled a loong strand of hair out,  
  
"Who's hair is that Harry? Your aunt?" Shaking his head Harry stared at the long hair,  
  
"Nope, Petunias hair was short, she always said long hair was sluttish." Sounds of disgust came from Hermione, Patricia and Ginny, all of which had long hair.  
  
"I'll take it to the ministry tomorrow, they can find out who it belongs to." Ginny grinned,  
  
"No need, that hair belongs to...."  
  
*A/N, and I'm going to leave it there. hehehe, alright, put the weapons down, I'll continue.*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Marianna." Draco looked confused,  
  
"But why?" Ginny shrugged,  
  
"As of yet, I dont know, but I'll bet a months pay that that hair is hers. Hermione, we need to pay a visit to the ministry tomorrow, I want to look at her files." Hermione nodded, her face a mask of confusion,  
  
"Can I come?" Patricia asked standing next to Ron who put an arm around her waist.  
  
"Sure, why not, the more the merrier, Draco, could you stay in my house please, and try to keep out of trouble."  
  
"But, I...." Draco began, Ginny held a hand up,  
  
"Simpsons marathon on Sky One." He grinned,  
  
"Woohoo!"  
  
******************  
  
"You, progress report!" Lucius snapped,  
  
"Yes sir, we think Mrs Malfoy is in Lancashire somewhere, we are narrowing the search down as we speak."  
  
"No need," Lucius interupted with a smirk,  
  
"I think it's time we pay the Weasleys a visit."  
  
*****************  
  
"This is fun, we're like the Charlies Angels of the wizarding world." Hermione said as she wrapped her long black cloak around herself.  
  
"Who?" Ginny asked pushing the Ministry door open,  
  
"It's a muggle television show, they were female detectives working for a guy named Charlie, how about we just say we are Draco's angels." Hermione said with a sigh,  
  
"Sure, whatever floats your boat."  
  
"Hi," Ginny said to the security guard sitting behind a large desk.  
  
"I'm Virginia Weasley, I need files on two imigrants from Russia," The security guard nodded,  
  
"What names?"   
  
"Marianna and Katarina er..... I dont know their last names. Sorry." Shrugging he flicked through a pile of papers, handing a stack to Ginny, a stack to Patricia and a stack to Hermione,  
  
"Here's all the imigrants from the Russia in the past ten years, find their photos, I'll get you their files." Nodding Ginny smiled cheerfully and sat down at a table.  
  
"This will take years." Hermione complained, snorting Patricia rolled her eyes,  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be smart, use a spell, it'll be much easier." Laughing Hermione pointed at her stack of photos,  
  
"Sortus Katarina." The papers began to shuffle themselves until a small stack of papers with the name Katarina on, sat in front of her. Grinning Hermione handed the papers to Ginny and pointed her wand at the rest of the papers,  
  
"Sortus Marianna." Once again the papers shuffled themselves faster than a card dealer in Las Vegas, and Hermione was left holding a pile of papers.  
  
Sorting through the papers took less than a minute and Ginny concentrated on finding the photos, suddenly she let out an excited squeal.  
  
"Why didn't I think of this before?" Hermione looked up enquiringly,  
  
"What?" Ginny held the photos up triumphantly,  
  
"They are related! Thats something they forgot to mention when they were interviewed." Calling the security guard over she showed him the photos, glancing at them he whistled in surprise and slowly made his way back to the front desk, a few minutes he came back with a manilla folder, he raised an eyebrow and placed it on the table.  
  
"What are three young ladies like you doing involved in the Russian Mafia?" Ginny could hear Hermione and Patricia gasping in surprise and suddenly the case wasn't as simple anymore.  
  
"Mafia?" He nodded sourly,  
  
"My buddy was murdered by their leader, Don Petrakov, they deal big time in black magic and the dark arts, black market potions and equipment, makes Knockturn Alley look like a muggle occult shop." Blinking in surprise Ginny opened the file and quickly read through it, she moved closer to Hermione and Patricia and said in a low voice,  
  
"Katarina Petrakov is the wife of Don Petrakov, first name Rudolph, Marianna is their first and only child, it seems Don Petrakov was murdered by one of Voldemorts death eaters a month before the downfall of Voldemort himself, Katarina swore revenge on the man who did it and you can bet your bottom galleon its Malfoy senior who did it. It seems that they can't get at Lucius because he's to well protected for them to just burst in and murder him, so they are going for the next best thing, Draco. They know Draco is Lucius only heir, so if he is killed then the Malfoy name dies with it, a perfect way to get back at your enemy, hit him where you know it hurts, his family name." Pausing for a minute she bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet,  
  
"We did it, we now know for sure Draco is innocent." Hermione smiled warmly and hugged her younger friend,  
  
"And now you can prove he is innocent and you won't ever have to be annoyed or upset by him again." Ginnys face fell and she suddenly felt sick,   
  
*I won't see him again. Oh gods no* Patricia exchanged looks with Hermione and gently touched her arm,  
  
"Gin? You okay?" Ginny smiled and tried to look excited,  
  
"Yeah, I just can't believe it, against all the odds we proved he was innocent. I guess the odds kind of loomed up a bit, I guess I realised what we were up against, and that we are now in a lot of danger, if anybody finds out we know this we could be killed by the Russian mafia, keep it quiet until we get back to the Burrow, we need Sirius and Remus here and we need a plan." In deep thought she copied the files, slipped them into her briefcase and left the ministry building. Hermione and Patricia followed her and together they apparated to the Burrow.  
  
****************  
  
"Where is Narcissa?" Lucius yelled at Molly and Arthur who were standing close together in the kitchen.  
  
"Out! get out of my kitchen!" Molly screamed stepping towards Lucius her wand pointed at his head.  
  
"Don't be a fool woman." Lucius snarled disarming her easily,  
  
"Where, is, she?"  
  
"I won't tell you!" Molly said stubbornly, smirking Lucius raised his wand to kill her,   
  
"Don't, please Lucius, leave them alone, I'll come with you, just leave them alone." Narcissa said standing in front of Molly and Arthur, she was pale and shaking but refused to move,  
  
"So the little mouse returns, did you really think you could escape, you really are more stupid than I thought you bitch." Lucius sneered, still shaking Narcissa tried to put a brave face one,  
  
"I, I, I want a divorce, you can't stop me Lucius, you have no control over me." Laughing Lucius pointed his wand at her and said calmly,  
  
"avada ka....." he got no further as Draco burst through the fireplace with his wand out, standing up he yelled,  
  
"Avada Kadavra!!" Green light filled the room and the occupants of the room all heard a rushing sound, Lucius collapsed dead on the floor, a stunned look on his face.  
  
"Oh, shit, I am in so much trouble." Draco said in shock as Narcissa hugged him,  
  
"I just used an unforgiveable curse, I am so dead." Narcissa shook her head,  
  
"Lucius is a wanted death eater, you stopped him, you are a hero, you saved all our lives." Narcissa said, picking Molly's wand up off the floor she handed it to Molly and turned startled as the door opened and Dumbledore walked in, he was followed by Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Patricia. With a cry of relief Ginny flew into her parents arms hugging them closely, turning she hugged Narcissa who smiled and hugged her back, letting her go she hugged Draco who looked surprised,  
  
"Thank you." She said bursting into tears, eyebrows raised Draco awkwardly patted Ginny on the back, glancing at Molly he shrugged slightly and she motioned for him to sit Ginny down which he did with relief. Ron coughed slightly and hugged his parents, pulling Patricia forwards he said proudly,  
  
"Mum, Dad, Narcissa, Professor, this is Patricia Malone, my fiance." The chaos that followed rivalled the quidditch cup final at Hogwarts between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Molly shrieked excitedly and hugged Ron again, then she hugged Patricia and finally she hugged Arthur who looked at Patricia with a smile, Dumbledore shook hands with Ron and winked at Patricia who blushed,  
  
"A fine young lady you are engaged to Mr Weasley, went to Beuxbatons if I am not mistaken, yes a fine young lady. I have seen many a fine match and if I am not mistaken they are all here on this fine winters day." Eyes twinkling he left looking twenty years younger than he actually was.  
  
"Congratulations Weasley, after the hell I put you through at Hogwarts you deserve something good like Patricia." Draco said holding a hand out, after a few seconds of looking at his hand warily he shook it and collectively the whole room breathed a sigh of relief, Draco included.  
  
"Draco, could I have a word with you in private?" Draco nodded and followed Ron into the hallway, what was said between them could not be heard in the kitchen but a few minutes later they returned Ron looking smug and Draco rather red in the face, he was looking thoughfully at Ginny, every so often he would glance at Ron who would nod.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Harry asked Ron who smirked,  
  
"Just a few home truths."  
  
"You didn't yell at him and say you didn't trust him did you?" Harry asked worriedly, Ron laughed and shook his head,  
  
"Hell no, Ginny would bite my head off." Harry looked more confused, and Hermione rolled her eyes and said in a whisper to him,  
  
"Harry, it's obvious to all in the room that Ginny is falling for Draco, and if I'm not mistaken the feeling is mutual, he is in love with her, I suspect though that he remembers his past treatment of her and feels awkward. Ron just did the good big brother thing and informed him of Ginny's feelings." Harry's mouth dropped open in an O shape and he said with a laugh,  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh."  
  
Draco sat next to Ginny and said quietly,  
  
"Are you okay?" Nodding Ginny flashed him a smile and Draco could feel his stomach turn to butterflies.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Leaning back in his chair Draco smiled,  
  
"Good."  
  
  
*A/N, okay peeps, still more to come. Well come on, as of yet it is circumstancial evidence and asking her if she was okay was hardly declaring his undying love for her. Stay tuned.* 


	10. Chapter ten

The Truth Behind The Lies  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Disclaimer: All this wonderful world was created by JK Rowling. Okay except, the Russian Mafia, COPs, lawyers and of course Patricia, (Rons fiancé).   
  
A/N This is very nearly the last chapter, I figured that the last chapter would be the weddings, Ron and Patricia, Harry and Hermione and Ginny and..... You think I'm giving away all my secrets? Dream on!   
Hey, also, the first bit is a dream, its in brackets cos italics never works on my chapters so I gave up trying.  
  
  
***************  
  
(Draco stared around in confusion, he was standing in a churchyard, people surrounded him all talking excitedly, patting him on the back and congratulating him. With some surprise he realised that the people were all Gryffindors, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, not a trace of hostility could be seen on their faces, instead they were all smiling. Awkwardly he tried to make his way past them, towards the church, Harry who was wearing formal black dress robes grinned wryly,  
"Excited Draco?" Unsure of what he meant Draco could only nod in confusion,  
"You'll get used to the large crowds of Gryffindors, especially at reunions. To be honest with you, they have all forgotten your previous shall we say 'high spirits' and are taking on the age old concept of forgive and forget."   
"Smile for the camera Draco, Harry, ooh, ohh, Harry, can I get your autograph later?" Rolling his eyes, Harry smoothed his hair down and turned, turning with him Draco came face to face with Colin Creevey, he had a high tech looking camera in his hands and was snapping pictures with rapid succession. Grinning Colin ran off yelling something about developing and potion, near the gates a group of witches shushed him and looked around nervously.  
"I can't believe Ginny insisted on a muggle church. Sometimes I think she's as obsessed as her father." Caught by surprise Draco said,  
"Ginny? Is she here?" Laughing Harry said with a grin,  
"Of course she's here! Who else would you marry?")  
  
Draco woke up with a start, sweat was pouring down his face and neck and sucking in a few deep breaths he flopped back down onto his pillow, he could still hear Harry saying 'Who else would you marry?' Oddly the words didn't terrify him as much as he thought they would. A bright light filled the room and Ginny stood in the doorway, her flame hair dishevelled, she was tying the cord of a fluffy blue bathrobe, as she crossed the room she leant in close to Draco and said in a concerned tone,  
  
"Draco, are you alright? I could hear you tossing and turning from my room." Grinning sheepishly he said with a sigh,  
  
"I guess I am still a bit shell shocked." Ginny nodded in sympathy and sat down on the end of the large double bed, Draco was still unsure how she managed to fit a double bed in the room with all the other furniture but she did, Draco suspected she had been helped by her wand. Shifting over Draco pulled the duvet back and said,  
  
"Better climb in next to me, you'll catch your death." Seeing her raise her eyebrows he smothered a laugh,  
  
"I could really use a sympathetic ear and it could take a while and I wouldn't feel right sitting nice and warm with a hot water bottle while you are shivering at the end of the bed." Shrugging Ginny smiled slightly and climbed in next to him, her small feet wrapped around the hot water bottle and she sighed blissfully.  
  
"Thanks." She murmured awkwardly, Draco smiled, desperately trying to hide his burning cheeks, his smile faded and he started to talk, quietly at first then his voice got louder.  
  
"You know me fairly well don't you?" Without waiting for her to answer he continued.  
  
"I've always been described as evil, the son of a Death Eater, Death Eater in training, smug, sarcastic, a git, heartless, they've used every name under the sun and I always believed they were probably right." Ginny raised a hand to her mouth but remained silent,  
  
"When I was in Hogwarts I always believed that when I graduated I would join Voldemort, and marry a woman who was obedient, quiet, beautiful, somebody who would adore me and would produce an heir to the Malfoy throne, so to speak. When Harry defeated Voldemort in my seventh year I was suddenly lost, I didn't know what to do, Mother thinks I had been saving up all my life to get away from Lucius but the truth is until a few years ago I was preparing to join him. It was when I realised that if I had joined Voldemort I would have been made to kill people I didn't know, and would have most likely been killed along with most of the other remaining Death Eaters. It made me realise that if I would have died, nobody would have missed me, so I emptied my Gringotts vault and to be completely truthful some of Lucius's as well. And bought a large house, away from Malfoy Manor, and away from Lucius and his threats. The best thing I've ever done really."  
  
"Yes it was." Ginny said with a smile, glancing gratefully at her he continued with his story,  
  
"I lived by myself, no women staying the night, no rowdy parties, just me and my two servants, I grew accustomed to people not realising I wasn't around, and not caring much anyway. I obeyed the law and even went as far as hiring squibs so Hermione wouldn't kick my ass if I had gotten House Elves, all in all I was a model citizen.  
  
"When I was arrested I could very easily have used my family connections to get out of jail but I didn't, I knew that for once a Malfoy was innocent, and nothing anybody said or did would change that. You have proved it and when we get them to confess tomorrow I will be able to hold my head up in the wizarding community and not worry about being called a murderer. But Ginny I am a murderer. I know Lucius was a wanted criminal and I killed him to protect mother and your parents, but I still killed him, I feel guilty that I don't feel upset about it, guilty that I didn't do it sooner and guilty that of all the people to kill him, to finally kill that evil, scum sucking bastard it was his own son, his own flesh and blood, I betrayed him and I feel so guilty. The only good thing was I saved your parents and now my mother can live her own life. But the pain won't go away, I can't get it to go away, I don't know what to do." He frowned and was surprised to feel tears flowing down his cheeks, it was the first time he had cried since he was five and now he had started he couldn't stop. As he sobbed he felt Ginny wrap her arms around him, holding him close, and as much as he wanted to push her away, to tell her it was wrong, to prove he didn't love her, he couldn't, and he wouldn't.  
  
"Draco, you had to, you had no choice, to be honest nobody is even going to mention it, Lucius was a wanted criminal, their was a price over his head, he was wanted dead or dead, preferably dead. You got rid of him, the wizarding world owes you, and tomorrow you will be proved innocent and completely free." Sighing she felt the sobs subside, and looking down she realised he had fallen asleep, his pale blonde hair was perfect even as he slept, and a look of peace was on his face. Smiling she moved her arms and felt him tense slightly, realising she had no way to escape, she snuggled down next to him, pulling the duvet over them with her free arm.  
  
****************  
  
"Morning Ginny, is Draco up yet?" Ginny turned and stifled a yawn, Hermione grinned and poured herself a cup of coffee,  
  
"Late night?" Ginny nodded,  
  
"Draco has major issues, he talked for nearly half an hour, did you know he nearly joined Lucius because he didn't think anybody would care what he did?" Hermione shook her head in surprise,  
  
"He eventually realised he didn't want to live like a criminal when he decided he didn't want to die hated, so he became as near to a model citizen as he could get, yet he was still arrested." Taking a sip of her coffee Ginny grinned,  
  
"He was still asleep when I woke up, I let him sleep, he looked so peaceful, more than he had ever looked when he was awake." Shrugging she glanced at her watch,   
  
"Are we still on for the meeting at nine o'clock? If so, then I suppose I better wake him up, he takes ages getting ready, sharing a shower with Draco is sometimes worse than sharing a shower with four other girls at Hogwarts." Laughing Hermione checked her watch,  
  
"Harry is travelling, Ron is in Diagon Alley, Sirius and Remus are at the Burrow and I'm assuming Patricia is with Ron. These watches are great for keeping an eye on your friends, I hope Draco won't mind but I got a hand for him last night, I thought I better keep an eye on him as well."  
  
"Why Hermione, I'm touched," Draco said in his customary slow drawl, he was leaning against the doorway fully dressed and freshly shaved. Crossing the room he sat down at the table and smiled at Hermione, Ginny grinned, she could tell he was becoming fond of Hermione who had believed he was innocent since she first heard he was arrested. Smirking he pulled his own watch out of his pocket,  
  
"Once I'm free, you'll all get a hand." He promised, he smile faded slightly and he said,  
  
"This watch saved my life once. I was in Diagon Alley just minding my own business, I had only been living by myself for a few months and was getting used to buying my own shopping and choosing the food I liked. Well I was about to go into Madame Malkins for a new robe when I happened to glance at my watch and my hand was on mortal danger, I guessed it was Lucius getting his thugs to rough me up a bit so pulled my wand out and apparated home immediately, I hadn't told Lucius where I was living so they couldn't get at me. I always check my watch regularly now." He glanced at it and said with a chuckle,  
  
"Right now my hand is on, safe haven. I'm guessing that's how the watch views this place Gin, my house is always you can run but can't hide."  
  
"That's a nice thought to have." Ginny said pulling her briefcase onto the table, opening it she glanced nervously at her notes,  
  
"I think we have it all here, all we need is a confession. And a plan to get a confession, come on, it's time to go to my office." Pulling a small plastic bag out of her purse Hermione opened it and they each took a pinch of it, Ginny went first, throwing it in her fireplace she stepped into the green flames and said in a clear voice,  
  
"Ginny's Office." Draco and Hermione went next, Hermione went slowly as she was pregnant and Draco insisted he go with her to make sure she didn't hurt herself.  
  
***************  
  
Ron and Patricia were already in the office when they arrived, they were chatting nervously and Patricia was fiddling with her engagement ring.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you arrived safely. Hermione are you alright? You shouldn't be using Floo Powder when you are pregnant." Patricia said anxiously, Hermione smiled weakly and sat next to her,  
  
"I'm fine, Draco went with me to make sure I was alright. Don't worry, I'm just a bit dizzy that's all." The door opened and Harry strode through the door, although he appeared calm Ginny could tell he was nervous as he kept flattening his fringe down.  
  
"Harry? What happened?" Ron asked, Harry grinned sheepishly,  
  
"Was I that obvious?"   
  
"Even I could tell something was wrong, and I've only known you a few days." Patricia said with a smirk, her long blonde hair was tied in a tight bun, and she was still wearing her Quidditch practice robes. Ron sniggered and then gasped, he was staring at his best friends arm, on the sleeve of his Quidditch practice robes a black arm band with red writing was glowing,  
  
"Harry, they made you team captain!" He said with a grin, jumping up he hugged his best friend and Patricia cheered,  
  
"Well done Harry, it's about time to, I've seen you play, and you should have been captain years ago." Harry grinned,  
  
"They called me in for an early practice, it seems Jack Daniels the Keeper and captain was retiring, also his problem with alcohol was affecting his game, and the rest of the team voted me captain, now all I need to do is find a new Keeper, hey Patricia, how would you like to"  
  
"No." She told him bluntly at the same time Ron said,  
  
"Nice try Potter, get your own Keeper." Laughing Harry shrugged,  
  
"It was worth a try, ah well I'll hold a try out in a few weeks. Draco, will you be trying out? You were a good player at Hogwarts." Draco shrugged,  
  
"I'll think about it when Ginny proves my innocence." Ginny sat at her desk and glanced at her watch,  
  
"Once Remus and Sirius arrive we can begin. Where are they anyway?"  
  
"Right here Ginny, hold your horses," Sirius's voice said, looking around she saw Remus and Sirius heads in the fireplace.  
  
"One second, Molly keeps giving us food, we can't get away yet."  
  
"You need fattening up, you are both so skinny." Molly's voice could be heard and laughing Ginny called out,  
  
"Mum, let them go, you can feed them later." A few minutes later Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were standing in the office carrying plastic boxes,  
  
"Molly sent you all toast." Opening the boxes he pulled a few stacks of toast out and handed them around, Hermione groaned as several slices were handed to her,  
  
"I'm only two months pregnant, I don't need so much food yet." Sirius shrugged,  
  
"Sorry kiddo, Molly's orders, she is going to win mum of the year at this rate." Sighing Hermione started on her toast and within a few minutes it was all gone.  
  
"Happy now?" Sirius grinned,  
  
"Yup." Ginny finished her slice and said,  
  
"Alright people, we have a lot of work to do." Pulling her files out of her bag she made copies and passed them around so everybody had a copy,  
  
"We need to get them to confess they did it. It won't be easy, it could be dangerous, and it might take a while, that's why Sirius is going to do it." Sirius looked up sharply,  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you. You my friend is the only person in the room who can change himself into a dog at will." Smiling at him she said pleadingly,  
  
"Come on Sirius, you owe me one, how many times have I helped you when you've had to sue people for defamation of character. You've sued loads of people, including Snape twice, but I think the second time was just for fun wasn't it?" Sirius grinned,  
  
"He had it coming to him, and it was a lot of fun when he was ordered to pay me or spend two months picking up litter on a busy muggle motorway." Laughing he sighed and said,  
  
"Fine I'll do it, but I can't do magic in my dog form so using a truth spell wouldn't work." Hermione smiled and said confidently,  
  
"You won't need to." Pulling a muggle tape recorder out of her bag she pressed a few buttons and Sirius could be heard clearly,  
  
"or spend two months picking up litter on a busy muggle motorway. Fine I'll do it," Grinning she rewound the tape and passed it to Sirius,   
  
"we can get a miniature of this, muggle secret agents use them to record without being obvious. we could attach one to your collar and hide it in your fur, they wouldn't notice it. All you will need to do is get into the house and hopefully they will talk about what they have done, hopefully, if they don't you might have to try to drop a few hints." Sirius nodded and with a pop he had changed into his animagus form, a shaggy black dog, whining slightly he put a paw on Ginnys knee and then rested his head on his paw.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen, we will be watching the house, you will be fine." Sighing he settled down on the floor and spent the next few hours listening as Ginny went over the plan with Hermione, Remus, Harry, Ron, Patricia and Draco, who was absently stroking Sirius on the head.  
  
"Thanks Sirius," He whispered, Sirius woofed and shifted closer to him.  
  
"Okay guys, lets get to it." Ginny finally said, pulling her wand out she apparated to Dracos house.  
  
************  
  
Dracos large manor house was surrounded by a gravel walkway that had the protection of several spells and large trees and bushes, the bushes now held Ginny, Draco and Sirius, in the large Oak trees with equally large branches Ron, Harry and Patricia were looking through the windows of the manor using Omnioculars. Patricia suddenly started yelling quietly,  
  
"They are in the kitchen, they are in the kitchen." Ron firmly placed a hand over her mouth and she glared at him, Remus and Hermione were crouched in the bushes on the other side of the tree, it had been agreed that neither of them were going to climb trees, as it was only a few days until the full moon and Hermione was pregnant, much to their disgust of course.  
  
"All right Sirius, I'll switch the recorder on, then you go and scratch on the back door." Ginny said as she pressed the record button, Sirius barked and trotted out into the open, as he reached the back door he scratched and it was opened, glancing behind him Sirius entered the house and the rest of the gang settled down to wait.  
  
"I can see him in the kitchen, he is drinking water from a bowl, Marianna is fussing him, her mother is talking, I wonder what they are saying?" Ron said as he peered through his Omnioculars, Harry shrugged and Hermione glanced up,  
  
"We'll find out soon, and keep your voices down, they might hear you." After half an hour of waiting Sirius suddenly reappeared, they waited until he was close enough and holding onto his collar Ginny apparated back to her office.  
  
**************  
  
"Well, did you get it?" Ginny asked, Sirius shook himself and with a pop he was back to his usual form,  
  
"Got it, it wasn't easy though, they kept discussing food. So I looked around until I found a pile of old newspapers, on the front page was a lovely picture of Lucius Malfoy, and an article saying he was killed by an anonymous person who was protecting the Weasley family from Lucius. I picked it up dropped it on Mariannas knee and their conversation is on the tape." Cheering Hermione threw her arms around Sirius neck hugging him tight,  
  
"Sirius you are fantastic, do you know that?" Kissing him on the cheek she laughed as he reddened,  
  
"Well, all in a days work, isn't it." He said embarrassed. Ginny attached the tape recorder to a set of speakers and pressed play, Marianna was heard talking.  
  
Marianna: Mother, look, Lucius Malfoy has been killed.  
Katarina: Its about time to, vengeance has been sweet for what he did to my poor husband.  
Marianna: And soon Draco Malfoy will be sent to Azkaban.  
Katarina: And nobody suspects his squib servants.  
Marianna: All it took was a little polyjuice potion, a few hairs from his hairbrush, and few from my head and some illegal spells. Easy. You did well mother making that stupid man believe you didn't leave the house.  
Katarina: He was an idiot. And nobody suspects that it was me they saw in Diagon Alley, not you.  
Marianna: We can't do magic though can we? They fell for it hook, line and sinker.  
Katarina: Those bastards will pay, we have made sure of that.  
  
Switching the tape off Ginny laughed,  
  
"And they said we were stupid, they just admitted on tape what they did." Laughing Ginny threw some Floo Powder in the fire,  
  
"Come on Draco, we need to pay a visit to Neville. Guys meet us in The Leaky Cauldron in about half an hour." Together they stepped in the fire and called out,  
  
"Police Chief Neville Longbottoms office." Ron smirked and said with a grin,  
  
"We rule."  
  
***************  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Neville growled standing up from his desk he kept his wand aimed at Draco.  
  
"Relax Neville, he's here with me." Ginny said stepping out from the fireplace, brushing her clothes down she handed the tape to Neville and a pair of headphones from her bag.  
  
"Play this, you will see that it gives absolute proof that my client Draco Malfoy is innocent." Winking at Draco she could hear him sniggering at the look of disbelief on Nevilles face,  
  
"You have got to be joking?"  
  
"Sorry Neville, just play the tape." She said grinning, Sitting down he stuck the headphones in the small tape recorder and pressed play, after a few minutes he sighed,  
  
"Alright Malfoy, it looks as if you are free to go, I also have to say on behalf of the Ministry Police Department..." His voice lowered too slightly higher than a whisper,  
  
"Sorry," Draco frowned and was about to say something when he glanced at Ginny who gave him a look that clearly said, 'leave it.'  
  
"No problem. Just contact the Ministry officials and declare me innocent, I don't want to be bothered again, ya hear me?" Neville nodded, smirking he said,  
  
"Don't worry Malfoy, you're defence attorney is to good, I couldn't get you arrested if you committed a crime in broad daylight with a hundred witnesses all saying it was you." Smirking Draco shook Nevilles hand and turned to leave,  
  
"Coming Gin?" He asked as he reached the door, grinning Ginny nodded and followed him, as they got outside the building she said with a smile,  
  
"I'm proud of you Draco." Draco glanced at her in confusion,  
  
"What for?"   
  
"You handled it very well in there and even shook hands with a Gryffindor." Shrugging Draco rolled his eyes,  
  
"I had to be the bigger man." After a moment he said with a snigger,  
  
"At least we know now how he got into Gryffindor now, I was beginning to think he would have been better in Hufflepuff." Laughing Ginny had to admit most Gryffindors had had the same thought. As they walked along the main street of Diagon Alley Ginny reflected on how little it had changed, children peered in the window of the Quidditch Supply shop and woman argued over the price of potion ingredients. Madame Malkin was sweeping the snow away from the front step of her shop and she waved as Ginny walked past,  
  
"Ginny dear, your order has come in."   
  
"I'll pick it up when I get paid later today." She called back with a wave, as they reached The Leaky Cauldron she could see Sirius looking out the window,  
  
"I ordered hot Butterbeer, get in here and drink it." He called before Hermione and Ron pulled him away from the window and slammed it shut.  
  
"That was odd, Sirius never orders the drinks, he always makes us pay for him." Draco just shrugged and opened the door,   
  
"After you," glancing at him Ginny raised her eyebrows but eagerly moved into the warmth of the Cauldron, inside Harry and Hermione were just carrying a tray loaded with Butterbeers to the table, the drinks were smoking slightly and dropping down next to Ron Ginny picked hers up and said cheerfully,  
  
"It all went according to plan, Draco is now a free man, and he will be getting my legal fees soon." Draco looked at her with a pained expression,  
  
"Must you mention legal fees so soon after you prove my innocence, I'm going to be paying you for years." Sniggering Patricia said with a cheeky grin,  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Remus sipped his drink quietly, a sombre expression on his face, finally he spoke, his voice so quiet that his former students, best friend and former students fiancé had to strain to hear him,  
  
"You know what I have regretted since I left Hogwarts?"   
  
"Moony old pal, what's wrong? What regrets have you got?" Remus/Moony smiled a sad smile,   
  
"I regret many things, being bitten, almost letting it prevent me from being friends with you and James, almost believing that rat bastard Pettigrew that you killed them, but mostly I regret never marrying, I was so sure women could never accept me for who I was that I let them slip away from me. That is my biggest regret, letting love get away from me, let that be a lesson to you kids, don't let love get away." He looked directly at Draco as he said this and then surprisingly he looked at Ginny and winked at her,  
  
"I think we should toast the best lawyer Diagon Alley has ever seen," Raising his glass he said with a proud smile,  
  
"To Ginny," Raising their glasses Ginny's friends all toasted her and Ginny could feel a lump in her throat,  
  
"Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you though."  
  
**************  
  
In the Burrow Molly and Narcissa were cooking up a storm, every pan Molly owned was filled with food, and a sponge pudding was steaming away in a corner, magic Molly thought, as she looked at all the pans and dishes filled with food, was a very useful thing to have. Bill and Charlie had come home for the celebration meal and even Percy and Penelope had taken time out of their busy careers to eat with the family. Fred and George had brought their partners with them, and the whole house was filled with laughter, as Angelina made attempts so guess the sex of Hermiones baby.  
  
"Okay, let me see, female, bright blue, eight legs, four eyes, all of them green and a small scar on her forehead which will be hidden by bushy brown hair." Hermione laughed and held a hand over her stomach,  
  
"Stop please, I'll have it right now if you make me laugh." Angelina grinned and then said,  
  
"Male, scarlet and gold, he's going to be a Gryffindor then, brown eyes all nine of them, one leg but lots of feet, six fingers on each hand and some on the feet, oh yeah and of course long arms for when he catches the snitch." Harry smiled proudly,  
  
"He's bound to be a great Quidditch player, it runs in the family,"  
  
"I thought we agreed it was a she?" Harry shook his head stubbornly,  
  
"You agreed it was a girl, anyway, whatever it is, It'll love Quidditch."  
  
"And she be super intelligent, like you Herm." Draco said with a grin, surprisingly, once people found out he was totally innocent they had grown accustomed to him being around. Hermione blushed,  
  
"I wouldn't say I was super intelligent," she said modestly,  
  
"I would." Everybody else said. Molly wandered into the living room with Narcissa, they both looked tired but happy, and standing up Draco hugged his mum, and led her to a chair then he pulled one of the twins out of a chair and let Molly sit down.  
  
"Fred or George, let your mum sit down." He said with a laugh, knowing full well that it annoyed Fred and George if people didn't know which was which.  
  
"Hey." Fred and George said in unison, laughing Ginny shifted up on the chair she was sitting in and pulled Draco so he was sitting next to her.  
  
"Behave yourself." She said with a laugh. Draco stuck his tongue out at her and Harry laughed,  
  
"Draco, did you grow up at all after Hogwarts?" Shaking his head Draco said with a mouth full of chocolate,  
  
"Nope." Molly smiled and then said to Bill and Charlie,  
  
"Bill, Charlie, would you set the table, I think you better take it outside, use a heating spell to keep the area warm, and don't break any of the tables this time." Looking sheepish Bill grabbed his brother by the collar and dragged him outside, within a few minutes the sound of tables crashing together was heard and rolling her eyes Molly muttered,  
  
"Well, I tried."  
  
**************  
  
Dinner was a marvellous affair, easily beating Hogwarts for the amount of food on the table, there was potatoes, mashed, boiled, roasted and new in bowls with butter or gravy, pork, lamb and beef, apple sauce, stuffing, mint sauce, peas, carrots, broccoli, Yorkshire puddings. Everybody had seconds and then the pudding, which consisted of a large steamed jam pudding with custard. Finally the table was empty apart from the plates and glasses with wine in them, at Hermiones insistence she had been given a glass of wine,  
  
"It won't affect the baby if I have just one small glass." She said helping herself to more. the conversation turned to weddings and Molly said with her usual bluntness,  
  
"Harry Potter, are you and Hermione going to get married?" Hermione shrugged,  
  
"We hadn't discussed it, and he hasn't asked me." Harry an unusual act of understanding pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket,  
  
"Hermione, my love," He said going down on one knee,  
  
"Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife." Hermione gave a shriek and hugged him,  
  
"Of course I will, oh Harry I love you so much." Kissing him she let him slip the diamond ring on her finger, Ron and Patricia cheered and Bill and Charlie fetched more wine, Percy could be seen wiping a tear from his eye and Penelope hugged Sirius and Remus,  
  
"This reminds me of the day Percy proposed," she said with a smile, Remus smiled,  
  
"What did he do?" He asked, Penelope smiled,  
  
"Organised a boat ride, on a lake surrounded by sparkling fire flies, then he gave me a dozen red roses and we had a wonderful meal with champagne, then he got down on one knee and gave me an engagement ring. It was so beautiful." Sighing she hugged Hermione,  
  
"Congratulations dear, oh you will be a beautiful bride."   
  
"I'll be a fat one." Penelope laughed,  
  
"Dear, I was five months pregnant with Alexia when I got married, and the dress Madame Malkin designed made me look as slim as a school girl. They can do wonderful things with magic nowadays." Draco and Ginny watched the newly engaged couple with mixed feelings, Draco glanced at Ginny, she was smiling and tears were pouring down her face, sliding his hand onto hers he gave it a squeeze and gratefully she squeezed it back.  
  
"Mum, me and Draco will do the washing up, come on Draco, we have a lot of dishes to wash." Draco sighed and stood up, as they began to collect the dirty dishes Draco became aware of a light hissing from Harry, Ron, Hermione and Patricia.  
  
"Tell her."  
  
"Confess your feelings you git."  
  
"What are you waiting for? Christmas?"  
  
"You have the perfect opportunity, now be brave and tell her." Confused he just stared at them then headed into the kitchen; at the same time they all groaned and slapped their heads.  
  
**************  
  
"You wash I'll dry," Ginny ordered tossing an apron to Draco and putting one on herself. Smirking Draco put it on and filled the sink with hot soapy water,  
  
"It's hard to believe that until a few months ago I couldn't even wash a plate. I was such a spoilt brat." Laughing Ginny said,  
  
"You said it not me." Laughing Draco blew soap bubbles at her and she giggled as she dodged them, picking up a handful of soap she rubbed it on his face, she could feel her cheeks burn and looking down she pulled her hand away from his cheek. Draco grabbed hold of it and time seemed to freeze as she stood with her soap covered hand in his, a small smile made him seem vulnerable and lowering his head to hers he kissed her gently. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing against him, she could feel his heart beat and felt it beat faster as the kiss became more passionate, almost as soon as it started the kiss stopped and she pulled away from him feeling guilty yet not knowing why.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Ginny said pulling her hands away from his and dropping them to her side, for lack of anything to do she picked up a cup and started drying it furiously,  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked,   
  
"Because... I don't know. You're my friend and it would complicate things, and you only kissed me because you are grateful for me proving you innocent and because, because..."  
  
"Because I love you." Startled Ginny dropped the cup and it smashed on the floor, she expected somebody to come in and investigate but time passed and nobody came in, finally she said in a voice that was barely a whisper,   
  
"What, what did you say?" Draco ran a hand through her red hair with a smile, finally his hand came to rest on her cheek and Ginny put hers over it,  
  
"I love you Ginny. Everything about you, even when you were threatening me with a stiletto I loved you and when we argued I felt terrible afterwards, I just wanted to keep things the way they should have been, you the lawyer, me the client. But I found myself falling in love with you and I tried to stop it but I couldn't, before you walked into my cell I was as low as I could get, then you came in and made everything better." He paused and Ginny let her breath out, surprised to find she had been holding it in she just looked at him, finally she let out a choked sob and instantly Draco was pulling her towards him, holding her in his arms like a father would a child,  
  
"Draco, I love you to. I can't believe I'm saying this, you are a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor and we shouldn't be falling in love but I do I love you." Draco stared down at her a puzzled frown on his face,  
  
"What was that, it was a bit muffled." Half-laughing and half-crying Ginny punched him on the arm playfully,  
  
"I love you, you daft git." Kissing him she held him with all the strength she had and then said with a laugh,  
  
"How are we going to tell the others?" Glancing at the window where Hermione, Harry, Ron, Patricia, Remus and Sirius were standing grinning madly he said with a laugh,  
  
"They already know." Turning Ginny blushed at the sight of her brother and closest friends all watching her,  
  
"You might as well come in now." She called, she felt Dracos arm slip around her waist and she leant against him for support,  
  
"I knew you had it in you." Patricia said as she came bouncing in, the energetic young woman hugged Draco and then hugged Ginny,  
  
"You guys are so sweet, where's my camera?" Ron wrapped his arms around Patricia's waist and she stopped moving,  
  
"Patricia, honey, calm down." Hermione smiled and said with a hint of sadness in her voice,  
  
"What now, it seems so finished yet, there's something missing, something we haven't done, its not complete, oh I don't know, there's something missing though." Harry shrugged and Remus glanced at Sirius,  
  
"Padfoot old chum, I really do think three weddings is going to be awfully expensive."  
  
The End  
  
  
A/N, there is just the epilogue to go, and well as I already said, that's the weddings. And they won't be having a triple wedding, its three weddings, all within a few weeks of each other, I suppose they might have a triple honeymoon, but I seriously doubt it, who would want to be having sex whilst their brother is in the next room. Ewwwwwwwww. 


End file.
